Something to forget about
by Yanna-chu
Summary: I'm overworking the whole story at the moment.  Brad x Joseph / a little Chris x Wesker. PreMansion/alternative story
1. About dreams, coffee and office work

**The remade version of my first longer story.**

**Warning: Man-on-Man-action, M-rated scenes, partly depressing themes**

**I do not claim any rights for most of the characters, because they belong to CAPCOM.**

**However I do claim right of the very few OC´s in this fictional piece.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: About dreams, coffee and office work**

* * *

A frightened gasp escaped his raw throat. A small amount of light from the street lamps outside made it's way through the thin curtains, which meant that the night hadn't left town just yet.

With closed eyes he arose from the double bed and wiped some of the sweat of his damp forehead. He regarded the room through fully, still groggy.

His soft covers laid next to him on the wooden floor, the deeps folds in them illuminated by the dim light. His boxers hung loosely on his slim waist.

It was fairly cold in his bedroom, but that was nothing unusual for the month December anyways. Also he never really heated up his home to much to save up on his bills.

The subtle fear was yet shaking him to his core. Knowing for certain that he wouldn't be able to get more rest anymore, he stood up. His bed squeaked in protest. The middle-aged ,am was still dizzy from his sudden awakening.

The alarm clock on his nightstand read 4:24 o'clock in angry red neon letters, he noted absentmindedly as he swung his legs down.

With a heavy sigh he took a few steps towards the drawer that was located near the window. The man dressed himself in his ordinary working clothes and lifted the drapes to look out. Nothing really caught his eyes.

The glass fogged under his warm hand, the sky was clear, but seeing the stars was as difficult as it always proofed to be in a city like this. He hoped that there wouldn't be any rain that day, which was in retrospective a rather irrational thought.

After putting the fabric back into it´s former place, he went into the bathroom. The comb in hand he looked into the mirror.

The lack of sleep was beginning showing itself on his face. Dark rings began to surface under his brown eyes. His skin was a few shades paler than it normally would; almost sickly so. At least his hair was as shiny as it always used to be. He squeezed some gel into his palm and rubbed it into the light brown strands. His hair was combed back and stayed perfectly in shape.

The male went into his little kitchen that only he was using and opened his refrigerator. A wave of nausea hit him at the smell of various food kinds that he once used to certainly like more.

After that specific kind of nightmare, he never could bring himself to eat anything. If he thought about that a moment, he hadn't really eaten a lot lately. It was that time of the year again after all.

His weight was dropping more and more. His rip-cage slowly began to show through his pallid skin. Instead of forcing something down just to clean it of his floor a couple of moments later, he grabbed his jacket, scarf and keys, and sat on the stairs for a moment to put his shoes on.

Then he headed out of the old apartment building. The door that fell shut after him was the only sound that bid him goodbye.

He would walk to work just to kill some time. It had been a reoccurring theme lately anyways. There was also something good in it though, since he actually got some practice that he wasn't really able to get after work finished.

Of course the streets of Raccoon City were empty as they were known to be. Seriously, who would be outside at this unholy hour?

A few of the bad guys, surely, he thought to himself, curling his hand inside his coat pockets.

Focusing on the cracked asphalt to his feet, he strolled along the road somewhat lazily.

After a while he could have sworn that he picked up steps behind him, trailing him. The paranoia took over and he peered over his shoulder as indiscreet as the brunet could manage.

There was nothing but creeping darkness and the sounds stopped as well.

After holding his breath for a short extra moment, he continued.

Again there were constant sounds resonating of the bare house walls.

Someone was following him, he was sure of that. The man had learned early enough that step sounds combined with the dark were something that shouldn't underestimate and his feet began to carry him slightly faster.

Somewhere behind him a metallic trash bin hit the ground with a loud, startling sound. The sound letting him twitch almost spastic.

Panic send him into a flashback that left him unaware of the rest of the world.

_**The dark room he would never forget about. **_

_**Footsteps trailing over wooden boarding.**_

_**The foul and sickly sweet smell biting in his nose.**_

_**Slowly maliciously trailing. **_

_**The rain hitting the window so hard, he thought it would shatter under it. **_

_**The almost silent and hushed pleas of a little boy. **_

_**`Mommy? You alright?...Please wake up.`**_

A violent yank on his shoulder got him a free trip back to reality. He had forcefully run into another person while sharply rounding a corner.

`Amigo?` A dark voice coated with a thick Spanish accent sounded as he slowly began to regain his senses. `Are you okay?`

The brown-haired felt the two big hands grasping on to his shoulders, supporting his weight and thankfully keeping him from falling over. He surprised male let out a hushed breath of air as his vision flicked up at the other just briefly. `Yes!`

`Are you sure? It kinda looked like you wanted to run a marathon there.` The foreigner smiled friendly.

`I'm late for work actually.` The smaller bowed his head down in apology, looking quite abashed. `S-sorry though!`

A deep chuckle escaped the black-haired. `It's okay, amigo.`

In the back of his head the brown-haired knew that the reasoning he choose was the easier way out, since "being afraid of the dark and footsteps" counted for civilians but in no way for a police officer.

His hands were still shaking from the semi-sprint and the adrenalin or maybe it was the cold, he wasn't too sure.

`Are you really alright? You look kinda...` He gestured with his hand as if he was searching for the right word. `...shaken.`

`No really, I´m okay.` A thin smile was thrown up to the other while the smaller male was fiddling with his hands nervously. Hopefully the stranger would interpret his attitude as the strange-awkward type, rather than the fearful kind.

`Never mind it then.` They stood still for a short time. The Spaniard stretched out his hand in a friendly gesture. `By the way, I´m Luis Sera.`

`I-I´m Brad Vickers...Nice to meet you.` Then, for the first time, Brad took a real look at the other person.

Short jet black hair that stopped just a little above his rather broad shoulders. He was a few inches taller than the brown-haired man. From the dark shadows under his eyes and the light fuss around the chin of the stranger Brad figured that he must have had a rough night as well. Luis was dressed in a dark coat that fit his form rather nicely.

The other had the air of a gentleman around him, which his appearance only strengthened.

`I think I´ll take my leave now...` The dark haired looked away and scratched embarrassed at the back of his head. `I need to check in into a motel and find myself a packet of nice cigarettes. Maybe some warm breakfast. Do you know a good place around here? I just arrived and I don´t know who else I could ask for advice...`

´Of course.´ The brunet was always happy when he could help. The main reason for his job choice had been that. `Just walk right down the street. The second alley you turn left. Then you come across a market place. Between the church to your...right and the bookstore right next to- that's the path you want to follow. The road you get to there will lead you right to Sam´s dinner. Next to it is some cheap, but pretty comfy motel.`

Luis took a piece of paper and a pencil out of the suitcase that the brown-haired hadn't even noticed up until now. `Could you may repeat that? You spoke a little fast.`

`Sorry...` He repeated and waited for the black-haired to scribble everything down, before he explained further.

The cold began to inch it´s way into their clothes. `Well, I think we should part now...Since you were late to begin with, right?` The smile he received wasn't distrusting, but amused.

Brad just nodded in silent acceptance.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxox

His half-frozen arms rested on the railing which belonged to the Goldwater Bridge near the police station. He dazed into the pleasant mixture of pink and orange that presented itself on the horizon.

The shadows of the night were fought back by the golden rays of the rising sun, slowly creeping back into their hiding place, already waiting for the darkness to return again in the evening.

He watched in fascination as the warm colors mixed together.

Brad regarded his watch. Fifteen more minutes and Captain Wesker would arrive at the office like he did every other morning. When it came to his captain, some could probably set their clocks after his everyday habits.

Albert Wesker was a precise and strict person, fitting for a leading position in the police force for sure. He was a man of little to none words, but when it came down to it, he would always be someone to lecture where it was needed.

Since he still had a small amount of time to spare, he decided to enjoy the view some more. His eyes trailed along the thin lines that had formed in the sky while he had made his way through town.

With every curve and twirl he traced, his mind began to wander further and further, back to where his dreams led him every single night lately.

_**`Tomorrow we will go out and play a little? How does that sound?` **_

_**`With mommy? I really want to!` There was a heavy knock on the door. **_

_**`I´ll be right there!` The boy bounced happily on the worn out couch, while his mom clothed in a simple apron went to answer the door.**_

His eyes ripped open almost by themselves, staring mortified at the colorful sky with a strangely nostalgic feeling. He sniffed a couple of times, since his nose had begun running somewhere along the way.

This was definite the reason he hadn't been able to sleep and eat proper since god knew when. It was related to the season really. It left him cold and empty every year as it also did to other people in a somewhat different but kind of same aspect.

The brown-haired turned around and went straight for the police office building. The car of his captain was just pulling up into a parking lot nearby.

Superiors always had the comfort of reserved parking spaces, a luxury that almost every other employee could only dream of at night.

The blond male unmounted from his sleek, black upper class company car and locked the door behind himself.

`Eager to start work early, Vickers?` The light British accent sounded graceful, like always. The intelligence that the man clearly possessed carried onward by it.

`Good morning, sir.` The brunet answered stoically.

As the two men entered the police station together, the younger one tried to follow the quick strides of his blond superior. The hallways were still lighted, like always. The lights never went out around here, given a missing energy supply that is.

When they came across the front desk, he gave the well known woman on watch a friendly nod. Poor woman, the night shift at a police station is always exhausting. She still had 3 hours to go through and she looked extremely tired, although she smiled back.

`Morning Brad, morning sir.` Almost everyone would pay Wesker more attention and respect than any other. Of course he was a high ranked guy, but he seemed to radiate a intensive amount of self-confidence; like a spell.

They came to a stop before the familiar door leading to the S.T.A.R.S section. His captain pulled the fitting key out of his pocket and opened the door to the Alpha Team office with practiced ease. After entering he walked gracefully to his desk, searching a drawer next to it, that held quite a few files.

Brad went over to his own and took of his jacket and scarf. The office was comfortable warm. He didn't even noticed how much warmth he had lost by standing around outside in the open. He rubbed his freezing hands.

With a light thud a folder landed on the wooden surface.

`Could you may search information on this five persons? Criminal records and all dates available.` It wasn't a question it was a order, but he got used to that over the years as well.

`Of course, sir.` So he started up his outdated computer while his captain already turned around again and went back to his previous place. Brad decided to get some coffee, because the computer always took its' time.

`The usual, sir?` The brown-haired looked at his captain for a short moment.

`Yes.` The blond had opened a file and answered without looking up from his already intense reading.

So the brunet just went out of the door to get two drinks out of the dark brown drug machine around the corner of the second hall way that he grew addicted to over the years.

There it stood in all it´s glory.

He took two dollar out of his pocket and fed them after another to the machine. One cup with and the other sans milk or sugar. He grabbed them and went down the hall where he came from while entering.

The brunet put the cup down on the marvel reception desk. Kathy looked surprised but smiled grateful.

`Thanks...You are an angel in disguise, you know that right?` Brad winked shyly at her.

`Just see it as payback for staying longer, when I needed some help organizing the evidence storage last week.`

`You are really sweet...`

`Brad don't go flirting with the ladies this early in the morning...` Interrupted a tired but still mocking voice from the entrance.

`Good morning, Chris.` The two near the reception said in unison.

`Morning.` A muffled reply and the owner of it went on with his way.

`And there he goes again.` Kathy said while tugging back her dark hair. `Always the same rude manners.`

`Well some just never change.` Brad answered. `Sorry but I have to go to work now. See you later.`

`Yeah...Thank you for the coffee again.` The male went of to get one extra cup of black coffee.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo x

Kathy had left two hours ago. But not without leaving Brad one of his favorite-snacks, chocolate covered bread-sticks.

Brad took one and nibbled at the top, holding it up in his mouth and tasting some melted chocolate.

His finger tapped on the keys eagerly. Different windows popped up on his screen. He already gathered all the information belonging to Mister Dylan Coleman and Miss Aya Kazuki. The printed pages lay on top of each other. Three left to go.

On the surface there weren't information on neither of them, but as a computer protegee he knew where to search.

He switched fast from one to another window. Ivan Titow. A 25 years old man that came to America as an immigrant 12 years ago. He works as a clerk in a office somewhere in the middle of Raccoon City. No police-record.

Brad printed the information out and put them onto the still growing pile.

Next up was a guy named John Stevenson. He was in his late 50´s and lived with his family, his wife and two sons, a little out of Raccoon. No real account of crimes about him either. Just small things like driving to fast, but even that just three times. He was one of the bigger fish. The man was a leading force in one of the few huge companies in that area.

There the printer went again and the stack grew slowly. His hand grabbed the last chocolate treat available.

Last one on the list was Peter Smith. This man was 33 years old and lived alone in some little apartment in one of the worst parts of this city. No work at the moment and nursing two children without a mother. Mayhem against a guy named Jason Nyle.

Brad pressed the print button and leaned back in his chair to stretch. Crack. He groaned. The papers went onto the pile.

`Task already done, Vickers?` The emotionless voice came from the other and of the room.

`Y-yes, sir!` Brad put the documents in alphabetic order hectically and finished before Wesker reached his desk with his fast steps. The blond took the papers out of his hand and began to read in silence. Without further commentary he walked back to his own working place.

Today only Chris, Wesker and himself were on duty in the office. Barry and Joseph were on patrol. Jill had off for the day.

`Sir?` The computer expert of the Alpha Team asked after a while. `What´s my next charge?`

The pale man looked up with his sunglasses covered eyes. `Go over to the office of Bravo Team. They need some help over there.`

Brad stood up and put the empty box of sweets into the trash can on his way out. He felt two stares burn into his back.

His shoes squeaked a little as he stepped through the corridors. The bright light from the lamps reflected off of the clean floor. A faint smell of cleaning supplies bit in his nose. The walls were plain white. Not a lot of pictures either.

Near the walls some chairs were placed for waiting people, but they held no real color, just black with metal legs. Not comfy either as he had discovered in young years.

This ambiance always made Brad think of hospitals. He hated hospitals.

_**`What a poor boy.` The voices chatted. `He had such luck he was found.` **_

_**Luck? he wouldn't call it luck at all. How could they? **_

_**He was everything, but not lucky. **_

_**The small boy watched the two woman with unseeing eyes. Cold without emotion. Thin, scratchy fabric hung over his limp frame. **_

_**They kept on talking outside of the room without realizing that he could hear every single,**_

_**fucking word. **_

_**`Such a poor soul.` Why was he even here? It must been something horrible, but his memories were blank. What was going on?**_

`Hey Chickenheart.` His teammate Joseph had come up with that one. He hated the disgracing name with a passion. `What are you doing here?` The Alpha-pilot turned around and stared up at the face of Forest Speyer. The other´s dark-brown hair reached a little past his broad shoulders.

`I´m on my way to your office. Reinforcement.` His voice was low and polite.

`Ah...I see. Right on time. We are running a little low on forces right now.` The sharp-shooter of Bravo Team replied while he began to move down the hall way again.

The smaller one didn't even bother to ask. It was not really that important why and if the other would want to tell him he just would.

Soon they reached the agency. Forest stopped and opened the door. Brad stepped inside after him.

`Hello.` Again his voice was quiet. He may know all the people in this room but still he tried to get as less attention as possible.

`Hi.` The cheerful voice of Rebecca Chamber, the Medic of Bravo Team, the only medic in the special forces to be correct, sounded sweetly in the room. Brad smiled.

Enrico Marini sat at his desk typing a report, while the only woman in the room went back to flipping through a medical book. A few maps of the near area laid outspread on the desk of Edward Dewey. He seemed to search something that Brad couldn't quite discover from the distance, but he had already marked some spots. Forest sat down at his desk and began tapping something down.

The two tables belonging to Richard Aiken and Kenneth J. Sullivan were empty. The small male looked around in order to find them.

`Aiken fell down his stairs yesterday and is in hospital with a broken leg and Sullivan got off for today.` The captain of this team, Enrico, answered the unasked demand.

Then the room filled with silence again. Brad felt a little forgotten as he stood by the door. ` Excuse me?` His voice wavered a little. A questioning look from Enrico. `What am I supposed to do again?`

`Could you may help Edward a little?` The Bravo Captain said it in a kind of way that made the Alpha pilot think it must have been obvious what his task was. Brad looked at the other pilot who´s eyebrows were knitted in concentration and frustration.

`O-of course!` There was a light chuckle from the female.

`You don´t have to be shy Brad.` A soft smile. `We don´t bite.`

`Most of the time.` Forest mumbled under his breath.

`...Okay.` He went over to Edward and put a chair next to his. `So how can I help you?`

`I try to find all the places around this area where it is possible to land with the chopper.` Brad sat there silent for a moment.

`Aren't you suppose to have a map with all of them?`

`Yes...And I had. Until someone had the astonishing idea to fucking BURN it.` He shot a heated glare in the direction of the innocently whistling Forest.


	2. Awkward affair

**And here we go with chapter 2.**

**I am actually pretty content with it. It almost wrote itself.  
****I hope that I didn´t get carried away and everything got OOC. If you think so, than please tell me right away :D  
****I apologize that it is so short. I will do my best with the next one! PROMISE!**

**And again. Enjoy~**

**Ah and to warn you: There will be some Wesker x Chris in this. Yaoi. So beware :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Awkward affair**

The brown-haired sighed heavily as he walked out of the office belonging to Bravo Team. Now that was really fun. If he had said that out loud his voice would have been thicked by sarcasm, atleast partly. The open and happy him was happy to be sorrounded by so lifely people.

Oh that sounded like he was 60 or something. The one that wanted to do his work as soon as possible and get home to be alone and sulk in memories was the one that complained. Wow that made it sound like he was schizophrenic. Atleast he already knew that he was a nut case.

Brad paced down the corridor again back to his own office. His thoughts became random. What would it be like to walk through the door one day being all cheerful and content?

As his hand reached for the door knob he thought of the others. They would probably be shocked or maybe happy. They could be...

All his thoughts came to an aprubt halt as he opened the door just a gap. His eyes got wide in surprise.

`Ah~ captain. D-Don´t be so rough.` The brown-haired had his back against the office desk and his knees almost reached his shoulders the way they were bent over by the weight of the blond captain.

`Don´t complain. You know you LOVE it.` He underlined the word `love` just for better appreciation.

`Ngh...That´s true...Hm~...B-but I still got work to do...I don´t want to sit on a sore ass all day. Oh Albert...Yes there! Ahn~...` The erotic moans got louder and louder.

One strong hand went between the Redfield´s thigh. The movements became irregular.

` I´m going to~` Chris´s face was flushed and his mouth agape. His brows were knitted and his back arched of the wooden surfice. `Go ahead, Christopher.`

Now he was scared for life. A heavy blush covered his face and he practically sprinted away from the room. `W-wha-wha-What the hell?!` His thoughts were filled with images. The brow-haired didn´t know if he should worry about actually thinking that was really hot.

Just keep running. Just keep running. The chant in his head was broken as he ran into someone, AGAIN. That seemed to be happening quite a lot lately. Maybe he should begin to look where he is going.

Warm arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling over. Suddenly he felt secure.

`Woah! What the hell Chickenheart? I know you missed me, but that´s not a reason to jump me as soon as you see me.` That teasing and cheecky voice could only belong to one person.

`You are already back?` He tried to get loose but Joseph´s arms still sorrounded him.

`Yeah.` He could HEAR the smirk on the other´s lips. Barry politely cleared his throat.

`Could you may let go of Brad?` The oldest of the group asked sounding pretty annoyed.

`B-but he is all cold! He needs to be warmed up!` The blond was sulking. The childish behaviour was characteristic for the one hugging Brad.

Barry looked at the brightly glowing one and stated shortly. `No. I think he is warm enough.`

Without another reply the bigger let go of him, muttering a quite `whatever`.

`Why did you run anyway?` The blond didn´t look at him.

`I needed to go...` Excuse, excuse. `to the toilet.` Joseph looked at him doubtfully and then shocked. `The hell is up with the blushing, Chickenheart? We aren´t having a gay moment here, are we?`

`N-need to go!` Brad ran past him. His ears caught a mumbled `the hell`. Soon everything that he heard was the sound of his hectic and unsteady foot steps that echoed down the empty hall.

The brown-haired slammed the bathroom door after he entered and leaned against it. What was up with his heart? It beat so hard against his chest as if it would burst soon. He wasn´t sure if it was because of the previous `scene` or the fact that he was hugged. Not really that either. He was hugged before in his life, but in Joseph´s arms he felt safe and he even wanted to embrace him too. Maybe even lean up a little and touch his lips with his own. Hands would go wandering and-

A knock at the door interupted him.

`Y-yes?`

`Could I talk to you for a while, Brad?` Even through the wood he could tell it was Chris. The brown-haired prayed to god that the two lovers hadn´t noticed him peeking. Well he hadn´t peeked. It was more like he just walked in by accident.

`S-Sure.` He didn´t attempt to open the object distancing them.

`Could you may let me in? It´s kinda embaressing to talk about something like THAT through a bathroom door.` Brad always knew there was no god or if there was, he was an asshole, a complete sadistic one.

* * *

Instead of sitting in a narrow bathroom they decided to take a seat outside of the office on the stairs. Brad sipped on his coffee while warming his hands on the cup.

`So` The Redfield began. `You saw us?`

Brad just nodded. A groan sounded from the bigger one.

`Well it had to happen one day.` No surprise in his words instead he sounded a little sad.

`You mean you do that...more often?` Brad demanded curiously with closed eyes.

`Yeah.` There the silence went again. He never would have guessed that something like that went on in the background. But then again it hadn´t anything to do with him.

`Brad?´ The addressed man nodded shortly again. `A-are you disgusted?` That sounded sickening fearful.

`No of course not. Why should I?` The nervousness inside of him faded and began to form into something else. He couldn´t even understand how he could keep his calm in this situation, maybe he could only do that when he felt the need to. It seemed that Chris´s confidence began to crumble slowly.

`You know...It´s because Wesker and me, we are both men and you even saw us-`

`If it is about the gender, than I don´t really care. I mean it´s your decision who you want to touch and who not.` Brad took another gulp of comfortable warm coffee. `My mother always told me that you shouldn´t cheat your own feelings. When you are in love, no matter who it is, you should be able to admit it.`

`In love...I see.` His expression darkened. `Then that´s what it is.`

`What do you mean?`

`Well. I am doing something wrong, I think. I never adminted it and neither did he. Maybe he doesn´t even like me like that. I´m such a coward.`

`Don´t say stuff like that.` Brad´s brown eyes regarded the afternoon sky. `If you are a coward, what would I be? You are tough and if you want to tell him than just do it when you feel the need to.`

`How do you know so much? Why do you even give me advice? I mean we never really got along well.` Chris looked at Brad and smiled weakly.

`I just do. I am happy if there are people I can help. It´s often easier to figure things out from the distance than close by.`

`I really like this side of you.` Brad turned around his head fast. `In fact I never saw you this open and talk active. I cherish your help.`

The smaller laughed shyly. `I-it´s alright.`

`Well if that´s arranged, we should go back inside.` The Redfield stood up.

`One more thing, Chris.` Brad sat at the edge and looked up at the other.

`Yes? What is it?` His empty paper-cup flew into the trash can.

`Please tell me that you never didn IT on my desk.` Silence.

`Oh my god!` His head made contact with the hard railing.


	3. A little problem

**The longest chapter untill now.  
I hope that no one gets annoyed by my need to but random people into the story.  
****The child´s behaviour is so damn adorable :D I want some like him too!...Not not reallly. Well doesn´t matter right? Yes.**

**A hint of Chris x Wesker as well as Joseph x Brad. When I say HINT I mean HINT.**

**MOst of the characters are owned by CAPCOM, random people are MINE.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 : A little problem**

The short walk back inside was rather silent, but in a good way. Brad could tell that his little speak earlier had helped the male Redfield. It seemed that the other was already gathering his confidence again. The smaller man was pacified of that. It had startled him a little how the other had suddenly looked so heartbroken. He smiled to himself. Yes, he had done well.

Soon they reached the office again. The wooden door stood open and they entered. Their captain looked up from the other side of the room. He seemed to analyse Brad but he stopped his critical reckoning after his lover had given him a short approving nod. They didn´t speak.

As the alpha-pilot sat down at his desk he wrinkled his nose in thought of what had once happen on top of it. The blush creeped onto his face again. He hoped that they had atleast cleaned it of properly.

A deep chuckle sounded from the Redfield and Brad had to smile broadly too. Wesker, Barry and Joseph were confused to say the least and in the eyes of the two involved their facial expressions were hilarious. They couldn´t stop laughing for a few moments. The small brunette didn´t seem the lingering glances of a blond team-mate.

The last few hours went by pretty fast and before he even knew it, the small brown-haired was on his way home. It was still as freezing outside as it had been in the early morning hours. The darkness had taken over Racoon already. He burrowed his cold hands deep inside the pockets of his pants. The lower part of his face was hidden under his cotton scarf. Breathing through the fabric, he created small puffs of thin almost transparent clouds.

It had been an eventful day with meeting a new guy, working in Bravo-Team for the first time, catching two guys while having sex, running into people A LOT, giving some advice and having a really good time. Brad was comfortable with himself. With slow scuffled steps he neared his snug apartment. He placed everything neatly where it was suppossed to be and went into his living room. The answering machine showed no calls in absence, but that was nothing new. The lonely man never got calls from anyone excluding from working matters.

The brown-haired went into his small kitchen and took a glass out of the tidy kitchencabinet. While filling some tap water inside he thought about his plans for the night. Nothing, like always. After putting his clothes into the washing machine, he went directly to bed with his drink in hand. Brad pulled a pale pink pill out of his drawer and chucked it down. The light went out and he curled up under the soft sheets. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes.

It had been a quite eventful day and a pretty tiresome one too.

* * *

**  
A knock on the door woke the little boy from his slumber. `Hello. Is your mother home?` The man was big and his strict face was shaded. **

**`Yes she is.` ****`Could I may speak to her?` He wore a black suit and under it a white shirt. `Well, mommy is sleeping in the moment.` **

**The man couldn´t see the small one well, because he had only opened the door a few inches. **

**All he could make out was a deer-brown eye and a rather pale face.**

**`It´s really important and pressing.` The older one tried to not sound to annoyed. ´I am sorry, sir, but I have to let mommy sleep. She will be angry at me if I wake her up.`**

**

* * *

**

His breathing was uneven again. Waking up like this every day didn´t have a good effect on his body. His awaking times got earlier and earlier by the day. His tired eyes looked at the alarm clock; 3:58 o´clock and again he didn´t think it was possible to go back to sleep again. Rain drops were softly banging against the window.

He got up and got his working clothes out of his washing machine. Then he went into the bathroom. The shower was turned on and he brew himself some coffee. Back in the bath he jumped under the spray. The warm water was refreshing and helped a lot to get the tension out of his body. A soft towel was wrapped around his hip and he went into the kitchen. A habit of his that he only keep because he lived alone. While sipping the hot and bitter fluid, he had the thought that he could atleast eat some breakfast.

After a look inside the fridge he decided to stick with scrambled eggs, because they were easy and fast to make. So he turned on the stove and put a pan on it. While it was heading up, he went back to the bathroom, got dressed in his working trousers and the plain white RPG-shirt and styled his hair.

Brad began the cooking and hummed a soft melody along with the heavy tapping of the rain. `All around me are familiar faces, worn out places, worn out faces.` He hummed again. `And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad. The dreams in which I´m dying, are the best I´ve ever had.` The brunette recalled that song for a long time. A somehow simple melody with sad lyrics. He himself found it quite touching. It was called Mad world by Gary Jules. `When people run in circles, it´s a really, really mad world.`

His eggs were finished and he put some onto a plate. With dish and a fork in hand he sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. The early news were on and he leaned back while chewing.

The gorgeous newsreader tug some strands back while speaking. `Tonight some outrage happend in one of the warehouses near the edge of Racoon City. The deliquents took a lot of eletronic equipment and burned the old building after finishing of. No injured but a property damage to the amount of...` The brunette put his plate and the silverware down. `The weather forecast for today. The rain will stay with us ´till the evening. There may be some patterns when the sky is clear, but don´t get fooled. Take a umbrella to work or drive with the car.`

`By now they even want to tell you what to do and what to take. Who does she think she is to tell me that?` Brad laughed a little and turned the television out.

After putting on a pair of socks he went into the hallway to get into his coat and the shoes. The brunette wrapped his smooth cotton scarf around his neck and put his keys inside his pant-pockets. If the weather-woman told him to take an umbrella, he may listen to her for once.

As the thin man went down the well known streets he began to humm again.

`I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sat.` The rain was falling hard. It was just barely possible to see what was a few yards before someone. Deep and big puddles formed everywhere. The big umbrella was slightly spun in the hand of its owner. Having breakfast had been a wonderful idea. It had lifted his mood a lot.

The dripping sound was calming. Suddenly in an alley, he saw a little shadowed figure. It lay limp on the cold ground. He couldn´t recognize what it was, but it seemed like it was his duty to look. A few shaky breath and some slow steps latter he saw the small being and gasped loudly.

Before him laid a child with short reddish hair, only covert by a drenched jacket and a pair of pitted trousers.

His red umbrella fell to the dirty floor as he lightly touched the face of the little one.

`Hey. Can you hear me?` The small chest rose and fell in a unsteady way. All of a sudden the eyes ripped open and a piercing scream escaped.

`Please...Please don´t hurt me! Please don´t hurt me, sir!` The child pleaded and whimpered while tears escaped.

`Calm down. I´m not going to harm you.` Brad smiled weakly but didn´t try to touch the smaller anymore.

`N-not?` The surprise was not acted, still the child backed up against the stonewall behind it.

`No. I´m from the police. My name is Brad.`

`I-I´m Sam.`

`Hello Sam. What are you doing here all alone?` Sam squeezed his eyes shut.

`You don´t have to tell me, but...Can´t you search for some shelter? You know go home to your family and-`

`I don´t have a home to return to.` The small one said bitterly.

`Well than...Would you like to warm up a little? Maybe drink a nice cocoa?` The once sad eyes lit up.

`I take that as a yes!` The bigger one chuckled. `Let´s go before you catch a cold.` The boy tried to get up but his steps were wobbly.

`Piggybackride!` Sam squeaked as he was put onto the warm back that was already a little wet too. He put his small arms around the neck to keep himself from falling. Slowly leaning over, Brad picked up the dropped umbrella.

* * *

The glass door of the police station was closed quickly. Both entering persons shivered and were drenched to the bones. Water dripped onto the clean floor. Kathy looked up from her paper work.

`Oh dear Brad. What did you do? You are all wet.` She demanded with concern.

`Nothing. On my way here I found someone I needed to bring with me.`

`What do you mean? You are all alo-` She stood up and saw a child clinging to the leg of her police friend. `Hello there, I am Kathy.` Her smile was kind.

`I´m Sam.` The boy said shyly still hiding.

`Kathy could you do me a favor?`

`What is it?` The beautiful dark-haired woman gazed at Brad.

`Could you may organize two cups of hot cocoa while we change?` He asked while taking a small hand in his own.

`Of course, if it is for you two sweeties.` The little one blushed.

`Thank you.` He smiled grateful, put the umbrella in the bucket near the entrance and went in the direction of the locker room. The little hand squeezed in his big one.

They entered and Brad opened the locker grey belonging to him. He always kept some replacement clothes in there. The brunette handed a black T-shirt to the child.

`I am sorry. I don´t have anything else in here.` He took some spare out as well and began to strip with his back to the kid.

`It´s okay as long it´s dry and not pink or girly.` Brad laughed.

`By the way, how old are you Sam?` He pulled the shirt over his head.

`7 years...Do you have pants for me too?`

`I´m pretty skinny but I really don´t have your size...But wait a moment...What about this training shorts? They may fit the best.` His own drenched pair of trousers went down and another up again. He fastened the belt and turned to Sam.

`Ah~...I forgot something.` The brunette took two towels out, put one onto the dripping red hair and one onto his own strands. He placed the soaked clothing articles over the heating and put the toweled shoes back on.

After closing his locker he went down the hall again. Sam grabbed his warm hand. As the reception desk came into view again there was another being flirting with Kathy. Brad was quite surprised.

`L-Luis?` The two blackhaired peered at him.

`Nice to see you again, amigo.` The voice still held the thick spanish accent and his chin was still shaded.

`You know each other already?` Kathy said with one slim eyebrown raised.

`Only transcient.` The brunette hand still held a little one. `But what brings you here?`

`I´m working here. In the criminology department to be precise. What about you?`

`S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Team. I´m a pilot.`

`One of the best, I see...But isn´t that hard as a single father?`

`What do you mean?`

`Well you don´t wear a wedding ring. That means you are not married, still you have a child here.` Amazing how the spaniard seemed to notice even small things.

`No no. This is not my kid. I found him outside.` Sam hid behind Brad´s back again.

`So it is? Mh.` He looked confused. `But what are you going to do? Does he have parents...or does he have to go into a children´s home?` The brunette could feel the smaller one shaking with fear.

`I don´t know ´till now. We are going to see.` He squezzed the small hand. `Everything is going to be alright.`

`But-` Luis was harshly interrupted by the female.

`Enough already. The cocoa is getting cold!`

* * *

Later on Chris and Wesker entered the building together, with just one umbrella. The redfield winked at the Alpha-pilot who smiled at him in return. Both men seemed a little taken aback that the grown up man sat on a bench with a towel and a small child with clothes in oversize. But to top it all he drank a cocoa out of a unicorn cup.

But after he had told his captain what had happend, the blond agreed that it was for the best to keep the child with him for a little while. As Brad sat down at his desk he almost instantly had a little one sitting on the floor next to him watching him with big innocent eyes.

`Wouldn´t it be more comfy to sit on a chair?` Chris sat on top of the other brunette´s desk.

`It´s fine.` The boy looked at the man wary. `Atleast I´m not as rude as to sit on tables that aren´t my own. I know manners.` Wesker chuckled.

`It´s not funny! Just so you know!` The marksman told his lover loudly. Then he spoke softly to the one on who´s desk he was sitting.

`I think your little friend doesn´t like me.` The smaller brown-haired just chuckled.

Jill and Barry were on patrol for the day and Joseph had work in the office. As Joseph entered he just raised his hand in salutation without a word and went over to Brad´s directly.

`Hey chickenheart.` He grinned as if it had been the best joke told ever.

`What is it?` He gazed up shortly and regarded the screen again.

`I just wanted to tell you that the new hairstyle suits you.` One slim hand stroked some soft brown strand gently. Brad went tomato again. He hadn´t noticed that all the gel was washed out of his hair untill now.

`Let go of him you sick pervert!` Something made contact with his shin painfully.

`What the..?!` Looking down he saw the little redhead watching him angryly.

`Brad. I didn´t knew that you could get pregnant! I am sorry for being careless. But if you give me a chance, I can be a good father!` Frost joked around even through his voice sounded serious.

`J-just shut up and do your work.` Brad tapped on his pc. His face still lightly flushed.

`You are not funny and a meanie! You suck and I hate you already!` Another painful kick to his shin. That was going to bruise.

__

Before Kathy left, she had left behind some choclate treat again, but this time it wasn´t suppossed for Brad alone. The redhead chewed on them eagerly. It seemed like he hadn´t eaten properly in a while.

Sam gazed at the ceiling out of boredom, but he didn´t say anything. He didn´t want to get his savior into trouble. He just sucked on the sweet choclate.

Somehow Joseph must have thought that he could still get on the good side of the smallest in the office. The blond grabbed a Mikado-stick and broke it in the middle without the child noticing.

`So! Now I suck for real!` He squeaked startling his victim. The stick parts mimicking the sharp fangs of a vampire.

`Oh gosh. You are so immature. You are boring and a jerk. Go back to work already.` The redhead copied what Brad said earlier that day.

`I think he doesn´t like me.` The Alpha-pilot could here the whining even over his coming headache.

`You aren´t the first one.` The Redfield said while reading over some report.

* * *

The lunch break came around soon and Sam was eager to get to the cantine as fast as possible. Nevertheless he walked in the same speed as Brad. The two hold hands again. The brunette noticed how the redhead seemed to be rather shy and uncertain with almost everyone. The child hovered over him and kept as less distance to him as he could.

Beth the likeable cafeteria aunt, as most called her, had greyish her due to her age and some wrinkles on her kind face. She could get pretty angry with people that didn´t eat up or talked bad about her food. Brad watched his little attachment with care as he looked at the food.

`Just order whatever you want. It´s alright, really.` The small eyes glowed brightly again. After getting their food the two sat down at one of the tables at the far end of the room. The brunette figured that the boys would feel the most save here. Sam ate the French fries hastily, almost coughing at one point. Of course he sat right next to Brad.

`Don´t eat to fast. No one is going to steal anything.`

`Who knows. I like French fries A LOT.` A cheeky voice commented while the belonging hand stole one.

`Get your nasty hand out of my food, dumbass!` The small one hissed through a mouthful of food. Joseph took a bite and sat down at the table as well. The Alpha-pilot watched the blond while mixing his chicken fricassee with the rice he had on his plate. He put a forkful into his mouth. Tasty.

`You know that that is kinda sick?` Joseph tasted his hamburger.

`And why would that be?` The brunnete asked after a short time of chewing.

`Canniballism...As a chicken you shouldn´t eat one of your own kind.`

`It´s not funny blondie, so just shut up idiot.` The reply was muffled by food again.

Wesker and Chris joined the table as well.

`Hey little one. Does it taste good?` The warm voice of the taller brunette asked.

`None of your concern.` An emotionless reply that wasn´t muffled by anything once.

`Don´t be so cold.`

`It´s like he is Brad´s little copy. Only that he is lacking the cute parts.` Joseph noticed and held the forefinger of his food free hand in the air like he had solved some really hard riddle.

`Stop talking nonsense you idiot.` The voice was as heartless as the little one´s had been.

`Yeah, you dummy.` The readhead took another one of French fries off his plate and into his mouth.

`You actually agreed with me?` The marksman was confused. Didn´t the little one hate him? Sam only nodded.

`I guess the saying about the enemy of your enemy is your friend` is actually right.` The stoic captain remarked.

Brad had finished his small portion some time and just observed the scene before him. The child seemed to melt a little. Still he didn´t talk to much, but that was nothing to really worry about. But seriously what should he do about him? He told him himself that he didn´t have a family and the boy seemed scared of being put into a asylum.

While the pilot was lost in thoughts the others kept on chatting loudly. Between Chris and Joseph a verbal war seemed to grow slowly. Wesker just sat there with a blank plate sitting before him and analysed. A little hand touched a big hand again and the boy looked worried up at the brunette.

`Are you okay? Are you getting sick?` Sam whispered.

`Ehm...No...I-I am alright.` Brad whispered back. Even through they talked quietly they suddenly had the whole attention at the small table.

The brunette sunk into his thoughts again. Sam was a shy boy who seemed to search for someone to protect him, someone to care for him. He needed warmth. The child seemed to like him a lot already and even if he was still young, it looked like he had gone through a lot already judging by the behaviour after he had shortly woken up. Brad assumed something like child maltreatment. He decided to himself that he would protect the boy and bring him to a place where he could be safe and happy.

`Mh...I am ALMOST content, but you know what totally make the day?` Chris looked at the redhead who gave a shrug. `Pie~!`

The smaller one was totally thrilled but looked up at Brad who just smiled approving at back him. Chris and Sam sprinted to the counter fast, while letting a whining Joseph behind.

`I want some too!` The immature man squeaked as he followed.

The Alpha-pilot sat there and chuckled under his breath.

`I have never seen you this happy, Vicker.` The small brunette looked up. He had almost forgot that the blond still sat there.

`They get to me with their innocence and cheerfulness.` Brad watched them dreamly. Joseph had just earned himself another kick to the shin by Sam.

`I know what you mean, but don´t forget, the golden days pass by fast.` The last comment sounded so bittersweet.

`Look! I got apple pie!` The child said in a sing-sang voice.

`Uh...Yummy~` Brad replied in the same sound.

`It really is! Wanna try?` There went the big bright eyes again.

`Sure...` Sam put some onto his fork and fed it to the man beside him who moaned softly to signalize that it was indeed delicious.

Suddenly Joseph sat up and reached across the table towards the one he loved to mock the most.

`You still got some on your face, Chickenheart.`

`Touch him and I´m going to chew your hand off.` The child warned darkly as he cleaned the one he had fed himself.

* * *

**to be continued...SOON!**


	4. A peaceful night

**Ah I am so sorry. The next one is going to be longer. I swear!  
Uhm...Anything to say. A yes. The little song thingy is a little...stupid an retarded. But that´s because I made that up out of thin air :D  
****I hope you like it. Enjoy.****

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 : A peaceful night**

The little one had settled down on the smooth carpet again and stared up at Brad. The time ticked by argonizing slow. The watched could feel the gaze burning on his face. He didn´t really liked being watched, not at all.

`Something wrong, Sam?` The unsure man looked down.

`N-no.´ The infant told fast and turned his glance away.

The pilot stayed silent. The eyes of the child were shadowed and he shivered slightly. He was on the verge of crying, Brad could tell, but he didn´t push the subject any father. The silence spread again, broken from time to time by the annoying ticking sounds.

Jill opened the door roughly. The wood coming in contact with the wall loudly.

`Sir.` She saluted hastily. `A burned body was found in the warehouse!`

Everyone in the room looked shocked, but not because of the corpse´s found. They had almost jumped out of there skin out of fear and surprise.

The eyes of the female searched the area. She noticed the youngster gripping onto Brad. Sam had leapted a good yard high and almost ripped the white fabric of the shirt.

`Who might you be?` The small one disappeared behind the chair completly.

`It´s Brad´s little attachment, his son.` The cheeky blond answered the question. Valentine got pale. She didn´t knew that Vickers had a son!

`Stop spreading rumors already!` His jaw was clenched and his voice irritated. Now she was really confused. What was going on?

`So back to the subject at hand. Any more detailed informations?` The stern superior folded his hands and leaned his head on them.

`The body went in autopsy right away. All we know is that he was male judging by the form of the hips and his figure and rather huge. The criminology is on the place of discovery right about now.`

`Alight. How long will it take till we have the output of autopsy?`

`At the least tomorrow afternoon.` Wesker made an displeased sound. `Report end.`

The pilot hadn´t noticed how the one clinging to him had began to shake in discomfort.

* * *

Sam had taken a chair and sat right beside Brad cuddling up to him. The small one was searching of warmth on the emotional rank. The brown-haired pilot hated being touched, but didn´t complain because it was a innocent being doing it.

Exhausting took over and soft snorring was heard. Even while sleeping, the redhead held on tight to the brunette. From time to time he would mumble something.

`He grew quite attached to you in short time.` Chris stated. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet onto his table.

`I know.` The addressed answered hushed.

`I think it´s strange...` Joseph added being earnest for once.

`Why?` Brad wondered out loud.

`Well...He seems to be really shy and suspicious towards people he doesn´t know. Still here he is being all over you instantly.` There was a certainly and undeniable thruth in those words.

* * *

End of the working day and Sam was still sleeping. The man couldn´t bring himself to wake him. He looked so peaceful with his soft features. Wesker had left the key behind saying that Brad should just lock the door and deliver it to the reception desk.

The entrace to the corridor still stood open. He had already sat there for about 45 minutes. It would be pretty laid when he finally arrived home. The little one began to whimper in his sleep. His face twisted into a painful expression and his small hands clenched. Brad felt the urge to calm him a little. He gazed at the door to make sure no one was watching him. The sweet and soft voice filled the room and his brown eyes fluttered shut.

__

Look at the stars above,  
they came to see your smile.  
They came to take your fears;  
to light the night for you.  
They came to dry your tears  
so hush and sleep my dear.  
Till the sun greets you again.

He hummed lowly and patted the red hair lovingly.

__

And if there are things that make you sad,  
and if there are monsters hiding under your bed,  
if you get really upset,  
I´ll be there to dry your tears and calm our fears~.

`You really have a nice singing voice, amigo.` The man winced violently.

`W-when did you get here?` His voice was embarressed and a little high-pitched.

`A few minutes ago. You need a lift home?`

`Sure.` Brad hoisted the boy up into his arms. `Could you may lock the door for me?`

Luis just grabbed the keys. They dropped down the keys at the front desk and went outside to the car. Carefully the redhead was placed into the back seat.

`Thank you. It would have taken long to get home by foot.` He opened the door on the passenger´s side and took the small child into his arms again.

`One question. What was the song you sung earlier? I never heard it before.` `No wonder.` A melancholy smile crept onto the pale face. `My mother had sung it for me when I was little. She made it up herself. ` The facial expression was broken, hurting.

`Sleep well yourself too.` The spaniard called after the man opening his door.

`You too.`

* * *

Sam was quietly sleeping in the bed while had laid down on the couch. He yawned loudly his eyes shutting slowly.

_**This night he didn´t have any flashbacks. Instead he found himself on a field with beautiful flowers. He was back home, in Delucia, his hometown, where he used to live, where he used to have friends and go to school. A unwell feeling began to rise in the pit of his stomach. He didn´t want to be here. Anywhere but not here. Suddenly someone grabbed his hand and whispered lowly in his ear. **_

`Don´t worry. Everything will be alright. I´m here to protecting you.` Brad truly believed the words. His body slowly relaxing into a warm embrace. He felt safe for once in his life.

* * *

The first thing that he noticed after waking up was that there was something on top of him. His tired eyes flutteres open to notice a childish face in froont of them. Sam must have been uncomfortable and had shared the couch with the brunette. No matter how grown-up the boy would act he still was a kid. The man glanced at the clock. It was 7 o´clock, but that didn´t even matter. He had of for the day. Without ripping his new found flatmate from sleep.

The small one awoke to the delicious aroma of fresh made bacon with eggs. It was already bright outside.

`Good morning.` The still sleepy one mumbled while shuffling into the kitchen.

`Morning.` The man replied and set two dishes down onto the kitchen table. They ate in silence. After finishing of Sam looked at Brad.

`What...What´s planned for today?` The boy asked curiously.

`How about we go into town shopping?`

The two got ready. Brad changed into a pair of black jeans and a dark blue hoodie while Sam had taken a shower and came of the bathroom in his own washed clothes. His hair looked shiny and clean. It made the brunette wonder how long the redhead had lived on the streets.

The pair took the car and went into the city center directly. A couple of trouser, two T-shirt, three pullovers and a pair of shoes later, they sat in a dinner sipping on warm drinks.

Not noticing that a shadow was following their every step. The two got home in the evening. After eating supper both went to sleep. The small one cuddling up to the brunette in the big bed. Brad was the first asleep. The child looked up into his face and a tear rolled down. It had been so much fun. Sam felt so guilty.


	5. Feelings and their beginnings

Sorry it took so long guys, but school started again -.-° I´ll still try to load up as much as soon as possible without messing everything up  
I promise!! :D

**I´m near gratuating...so please don´t get angry with me :3 Will all be over soon**

**Most of the characters are owned by CAPCOM...Some random are all out of my mind :D**

**Please enjoy~  
P.S.: Some yaoi here~ (first time writing something like that...I mean like REALLY...)  
The first subscriber I had could think of it as little thank you ;D **

* * *

**Chapter 5 : Feelings and their beginnings**

After having breakfast together Brad and Sam drove to the Racoon City Police Department, because the older one still didn´t quite know what to do. He couldn´t just let the boy alone or with a stranger. Since he didn´t went alone to work anymore, he thought that taking the car instead of walking was the best choice. The boy had dozen off a few times. The brunette figured that he properly hadn´t slept too well.

The S.T.A.R.S.-member followed his morning routine. He gave Kathy a kind smile while passing the reception desk and got himself some coffee. The redhead and himself went into the Alpha-team office.

`Good morning.` The pilot greeted gleefully. The male Redfield groaned irritated.

`Stop being so cheerful...Way to early for that... It´s like the freaking sun is shining out of your ass. Seriously.`

`Christopher. Bad language.` Wesker told his lover who threw a paper ball at him in answer. By the way it actually hit its target- exactly into the straight face. His remarkable markman skills showed at these times. When he was still a child he had destroyed almost all of the windows in the neighbourhood with his slingshot at least once. Strangely no one had praised him for that. He just got grounded every time.

`I know it doesn´t bother you so cut the smart-talk, mister.` If he had the time to the cheeky brunette would have had a little victory dance.

`Don´t throw your trash around.` The quiet superior warned while smirking at Chris darkly. `As a punishment you have to do the patrolling with me today.`

`But isn´t Jill...` All reasoning was scotched by the playful voice. The redfield had learned early that sound meant nothing good.

`Dear Christopher, you have to learn your lesson. I think she wouldn´t mind some office work today.` The poor man sighed but accepted his fate.

The two men looked so happy together. Brad could tell that Chris had confessed. His whole attitude showed it. Even if the other would surely deny it he was practically glowing. All the sadness and insecurity drowned in the deep sea of acception. He felt a little proud to be the one that gave him the advice to.

`We have to go now.` The blond informed shortly.

`What´s my duty for the day?`

`You could read over some of the reports. Christopher loves to do grammar mistakes...A lot. Apart from that you just wait for the result of the autopsy and report as soon as you know something.`

`Okay. Have fun you two.` The Redfield puffed out his cheeks. That made him look like a hamster with the jowls full of nuts. Sam laughed. Chris smiled gently and waved one last time before going out of the door.

A few minutes later Jill and Barry entered the room together.

`So we have the office all to ourself for today, huh?` The brownhaired female sat down on her chair homely. The big man eyed the small boy beside Brad.

`That´s right!` The woman jumped up again. `We didn´t have the pleasure of introducing. I am Jill Valentine and this Barry. Don´t be scared of him, he might look like a grumpy bear but he´s more like a cuddly Teddy.` She was really talkactive today and came closer.

`My name is Sam.` The redhead held onto Brad´s clothing again.

`Hello there Sammy!` The boy gave her a moody look.

`Don´t call me Sammy. I´m not a girl.` He crossed his arms and pouted. Jill smiled apologetically.

`Don´t mind her. She isn´t good with boys.` Barry´s voice sounded dark but not treatening. It was soft and kind.

`That out of the mouth of a father with two daughters and no son.` Joseph walked into the room as well.

`Aren´t you a little late for work, dumbass?` The boy had been totally shy just a moment before. The rude comment seemed so out of character for the side that Jill and Barry had met shortly before.

`Do you want to tell me that you missed me?` Hopeful eyes stared at the small being.

`No. I want to tell you that you suck.` A freezing glare was shot into the direction of the childish man. All hopes breaking within an instant.

`He´s so unfair...` The blond sat in a far of dark corner of the room- sulking.

The smallest of the three men went over to the metallic cabinet and pulled the newest reports out. There were quite a bunch of them. Carefully he lifted them and shifted his weight. He walked over slowly and put them down carefully. He began to scan though the first one, skipping the pages lazily.

There weren´t as much mistakes as he would have guessed. The pilot only had to mark miss-spealing from time to time. Joseph tried to befriend with Sam again. The little one wasn´t to excited about it. Then the blond must have thought that tickling the boy would be a good idea. It proved wrong soon after.

`S-stop that!` The infant struggled violently in the firm grip falling to the floor. Mistakeing the fear with a bad mood he continued.

`Don´t touch me...` The little one rolled onto his stomach and tried to crawl away from the bigger.

`No way I am going to let you escape. Take it like a man.` From the corner of his eye Brad saw a petit hand rising towards him. Blue eyes gazed over with tears.

`H-help me...`

_**`Please! I need help! Anyone!` The screams were fragile, broken by a sob ever so often. `H-help` Everything disappeared into darkness.**_

A heavy folder landed on the floor as the pilot raced to his snivelling fosterling. He threw Joseph off of him as quick as a flash. The man looked baffled, almost indignant. The brunette wrapped his arms around Sam protective. Violent sobbing rocked the boy. The hands grasping onto the shirt for dear life. Apparently his earlier theory had been terribly right. He soothingly rubbed the delicate back.

`You need to be more careful with him.` The brunette said mildly to the guilty looking Joseph who stormed out of the room. Barry followed him soon after.

* * *

The jet black-haired went into the space as if he owned it.

`Hello amigo.` He gracefully bowed. `Hello beauty.`

The male brown-haired nodded shortly, the female one blushing little and chuckling sweetly.

`I got news. The pathologist finished some time ago. Like we already expected the corpse is male. Before he died his skullcap was opened violently.`

`That is to say...?`

`Repeated impact with a blunt object. Most likely an iron rod. The victim must have been unconscious as the fire was laid, because the cause of death is smoke poisoning. His identity couldn´t be discovered due to the heavy level of combustition. We have to wait ´till the teeth are analysed.`

`Means more waiting.` A long sigh. `Great.`

´Can´t be helped.´ The tall spaniard had sat down on the desk belonging to blond man was still missing. He was probably talking with Barry or he had left and was home right know.

Brad couldn´t help but think about the team-mate. He had looked regretful, the light in his green eyes and the cheerfulness had left immendialy. Replaced by deep sorrow. Never had he seen the blond like that. He sighed again.

Jill seemed to be worried too. Her gaze focused on the floor in thought. Sam sat next to the brownhaired man and his eyes looking deep into the nothingness.

`What´s up with the mood? It´s not worth it to be all grumpy over a case.` Luis was puzzled and the air was so thick, it could be cut with a knife easily. He never got an answer. Everyone following there own thoughts. Worry, emptyness, regret and deep rejection of one´s past.

The redhead sat up abruptly, letting a startled pilot behind.

`Where are you going?` Valentine watched him motherlike.

`Apologizing.` The answer was rushed like the fast steps down the empty hall. He passed Barry and went into a room which door stood wide open. There was the man sitting in silence. His green eyes stared out the window. Softly the white flakes were floating down towards the earth, colliding.

`Sam. Do you think that snowflakes are sad?`

`What are you talking about?` The child said softly.

`Well...There are in heaven. They see everything from far above and have a nice life untill, they just fall down onto earth, into reality. They arrive and let the humans have fun with them. They create a beautiful picture, but as soon as it gets warmer again, they just die.`

`That´s not true.` The blond pitched in question. `I think they are really happy. In the clouds they are all alone and then the float down and meet a lot of friends. Together they have fun and melt again. They can be content with their lifes.`

`That´s true. It´s maybe better to have a short life and a lot of fun than a long life alone.` Joseph smiled lightly. His finger tipped against the cold glass window, pointing at a gently swaying slowflake. `Did you hear that? Have as much fun with your friends as you can. Someday you will disappear.`

`I am sorry.` The little voice trembled ever so lightly. The stance unsure.

`What...?`

`I´m sorry for being so mean to you.` Sam fondled with his chubby fingers nervously.

`I´m sorry too. I won´t do it again.` The child wrapped thin arms around the big one and chuckled.

`I´ll still think you are a dumbass, just so you know.`

`You are so cruel.` The fake sound of hurt in the voice.

* * *

The office phone rang loudly.

`Luis Sera.` The spanish-speaking criminologist answered. `Really?...Move on, please...Okay. ` He hung up again. `The body found was Matt Nelson.`

`I know him. Almost everyone here in RPD knows him.` The woman said loud enough for the other to hear. The darkhaired foreigner raised a slim eyebrown. ´He was something like a permanent user here, a small-time criminal. He got here for minor thefts from time to time. Rumors said that he had his hands in the narcobusiness as well but we never really found any evidences. During his lifetime he had pulled a fast one on a lot of people. Maybe that´s what got him in the end.´ She pondered the last part softly.

Brad had listened to half of the talk, all important information saved in the back of his head. He tapped in the name and scrolled through the date bank. His mind trailing off. How had it went? Was everything alright again? He had a misgiving. Not only Sam had clung to Brad pretty fast, it worked the other way around as well. Joseph´s well being worried him too. He was a team-mate, but a friend as well, a really annoying and bold one, put still the blond had the luck to be counted as trustworthy in the brunette´s eyes.

But in the last time Brad began to fear the other´s presence. Slowly the lines between friendship and love began to fade and mix into another. He began to get scared. He could feel them mingeling together already. His heart beating faster everytime the man came into sense. The smile and the charming attitude from time to time, the embrace that wasn´t even value to count. His sanity grabbed onto these facts, these small pictures, hoping that they would be enough to endure. His brown eyes scanned the pages He hadn´t got a problem with homosexuals, as he had proven in the past, but if it was about himself it was another case. The thought of disgusting his own special someone, made him shy back. He should stop worrying himself. The tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach was just a side-effect from his constant lonelyness, nothing more and nothing less. His head understood perfectly, but his heart disagreed wildly.

`Matt Nelson had been in the hospital pretty often over the last 5 month.` The computer genie remarked matter of factly and broke off the conversation between Jill and Luis.

`Which amount are we speaking off exactly?`

`23 times.`

`That´s a few times too often to count as mere accidents.` The brownhaired woman tugged her short hair back elegant.

`Any information about the causes?`

`It would be pretty alarming if he could get them as easy as that. The patient files are not public. It would be a crime if he entered the hospital system without allowance. Barry stood in the door frame, his huge form almost filling it. He had listened to the whole thing and went over to the phone directly. While he was dialing he caught the careful look thrown to him by his teammate the pilot.

`There are sitting in Joseph´s _secret_ room, playing with his little gaming console.` Everyone in Alpha-Team knew that the immature blonde had it build up for his own entertainment. He sat there everytime when he had finished all of his necessary work and Wesker was nowhere in sign. Still he claimed it to be his _secret place_. An old empty room located on the end of the second etage doorway. There still stood an functionable television. The digital music would sound through the building every now and then.

The father of two daugthers spoke with Wesker calmly and respectful like every sane person would do. The superior could be really scary and threatening if he really wanted to and everyone knew that.

The thoughts sucked him into his own world again. Maybe it was good that the two spend some time together. They would get along better and Sam could need some privacy too. He had been with Brad since 2 days straight, like always. Except of showering and dressing naturally. He wouldn´t cling to Brad so much either. He couldn´t decied if that was well or bad, but maybe the child found find a new attachment figure in the blond, a friend.

`Understood sir.` He captured the end dimly.

`He said we don´t need to investigate anymore for today, atleast not untill he is back.`

`Any reason?` The foreigner who had been quiet for a while spoke up. Barry rose a interrogative eyebrown. `Luis Sera. Criminology.` Clear and brief.

`Barry Burton.` The tall man replied to the unasked question of his own name. `He said there was nothing we could do. We are to wait... A straight order.`

`Yeah, yeah.` The jet-black-haired moved his hands in a soothing manner. `I understand. No need to get mad.` The glance of the pilot swept to the annoyingly loud ticking office clock. Almost time for lunch. He stood up and excused himself.

**

* * *

****Please beware! Wanna-be yaoi ahead!**

* * *

`You told him that you would be be there in a min-...S-stop doing that! I want to say something..` Another breathless moan sounded through the small police car.

`I don´t want you to speak...` The british accent attendant in the harsh sounding voice. `I want you to scream.`

`S-still you said...` The hands clutched at the handcuffs secured around the wrist helplessly.

`There is still a task at hand I need to finish.` The blond one remarked heatedly while a leather-clad hand stroked tensingly over the knee belonging to the other male.

`Then...Do it already.` The hand went lower, petting on the inner-thigh. The brunette struggled futile, trying to get friction of some kind. He arched his back off the bent over passenger seat.

`We don´t want to be hasty, now want we?` The blond bit down on the tip of the glove and took it off seductively, putting it aside on the driver´s seat. His fingernails scraped lightly on Chris´s skin. Almost at the wanted destination. A deep moan sounded again.

`Please...please~...` The male Redfield shamelessly begged. His wish was finally granted as the topping one rummaged through his working vest, searching for the lube. Making contact with it, he pulled it out. He tugged the cap open and purred some onto his free hand.

The blond opened his fly with the other and spread the powerful legs of his subordinate widely, leaving him open and vulnerable to the cold air. Chris hissed slightly.

`It´s okay...` The still gloved hand caressed the beardless face gently while one finger nipped at the tight ring of muscle. `Just relax, Christopher.` The brown-haired took calming breaths as his body began to shudder from pleasure overload. As the next finger entered unprepared, he trashed a little. Soon another one joined the first two, curling softly inside.

The bound male almost screamed out in pleasure as his prostate was hit. Smirking his superior took them out, placing himself between smooth legs.

`Be prepared.` He softly stated as he thrusted in. The tight walls contracting and squeezing. The blond waited untill his little lover got used to the feeling of penetration. He may looked tough and he would probably never admit it openly, but he cared for the one he held so often. That would be his own personal downfall someday, he was pretty sure of that.

`Please...` The brunette whimpered. `Move...Al.` The nickname meant that there was no time. That the brown-haired was in need to feel- to be felt.

`As you wish, dear Christopher.` Powerful thrusting made Chris arch his back further and a shudders of delight rocked him to his core. His hands wanted to grip onto something, maybe onto the back of his captain. He could leave some delicious scratchmarks as a reminder who the other belonged to, but that had gotten him into this bondage `thing` in the first place. That and the fact that he had threw thrash at him.

Chris lips parted and a deep moan escape him. The pressure in his groin began to hurt slightly. He would have taken care of that by himself but sadly his hands were still bound onto the backseat above his head.

The thrusting got rough and soon the blond did his brownhaired the favour of ending their dance. Both panting.

* * *

The thin brunette walked through the not so empty halls. The stairs up to the second etage were climbed in a pleasant pace. Then he went down the hall. The faint sound of digital tunes softly filling his eats, getting slightly louder with every step he took. The door to the once with desks filled room stood open a gab. He opened it warily, not wanting to destroy whatever moment was going on in there.

The two were sleeping on the couch, controllers still in hand. The fingers now lax, barely keeping it from falling onto the carpet. The little one laid on one side of the sofa curled up into a ball, while Joseph sat on his own side, softly snoring. He looked uncomfortable. His head leaned back onto the backrest. His mien relaxed and illuminated by the unregular blue light produced by the television. Some of the blond strands fell softly onto his face.

It had taken quiet a while, Brad remarked to himself. The child had been tired since the early morning too. No wonder Sam had fallen asleep. But the blonde man was another case. His face and body looked like that of a man, but at the inside he had still a childish nature.

The pilot didn´t noticed how he sneaked closer, getting a better look. Neither did he notice how he carefully placed his hand on the back rest and leaned down, examinating further- looking closer.

The quickening of his heart barely registered in his mind. He had to hold his nervous breaths. His free hand was shaking miserable. His lips inched closer and closer. The steady weak breathing felt so unbelievable strong on his flushed skin. He closed his eyes and...Startled backwards.

What the fuck had that been!? What...the hell...was that suppossed to mean? He had told himself already that there was no way to be together with Joseph. There was no way he would EVER confess. He hadn´t even registered his movement untill it had almost been to late. It was strange how it had still felt right. All the sensations mixed together.

His thoughts still random, he went over to the comfy couch again. His hand stretched out towards the small one. Suddenly a much stronger one grabbing his own. Had Joseph been awake the whole time?

`Hey there.` The blond mumbled with a long streched yawn, not letting go of the other´s hand.

`H-hey.` The smaller studdered weakly. His skin flushing again. `C-could you may...?` He looked at his captured hand to get his point clear.

`...Why?` The other just used the cheeky tone again. White teeth flashing from the wolfish grin that graced his features. `Does the lamb feel like a victim already?`

The brunette gave him a confused look.

`...Aw forget it.` He let go abruptly. `It isn´t funny if you can´t get the hint by yourself.`

The brown-haired just shook his head ligthly in confusion. He knelt before the furniture where the smallest was still sleeping. The fingers of the pilot moved gently over the mop of curly reddish hair, stroking sloftly.

`Time to wake up, Sam.` The azurblue eyes half opened. His brain still sleep-drunken he sat up a little and gazed into the dimly lit room. The silhouette of the man before him reminded him of someone special.

`Is it time to eat yet, mommy?` The redhead streched lazily like a cat. `...I am hungry.` The loud laugher of the blond echoed through the devoid office.


	6. Strange rumors

Okay guys, just to make it clear...I want a yay for South Park references :D  
No hot man sex in this one...I´m sorry, well not really :D Chris ass has to recover before anything can go on here:3

Please review. I would LOVE to know what you are thinking so far.

* * *

**Chapter 6 : Strange rumors**

The child had been in a really bad mood since he had woken up on the couch. The three males sat together at a table at the far end of the room, like two days before, eating in a mixture of almost silence and chewing sounds. Atleast untill the brunette noticed the blond starring at him.

`I there something you what to say?` The watched said politely and looked up from his food.

`You know...You really look feminine...` He remarked and leaned back a little, checking the other over again.

`...Excuse me?` That was really irritating and insulting too. His left eyebrown twitched lightly with annoyance.

`Yeah...It´s strange...` He took Brad´s hand into his own. `Look at that!` He ordered as he intertwined the fingers. `Long, slender, soft and pale, just like a woman´s.`

`I don´t know if that counts as a compliment or an insult...` The moody redhead grumbled. `But if you don´t stop that I´m going to kick you in the shin again...`

`And I thought I was good with you now...` Joseph whimpered. `I thought you are on my site...`

`I have no _site..._But if you don´t stop mocking Brad, I am going to get really angry with you...` The little one said while looking at the man with cold eyes.

`Aw...Cute~...The boy is protecting his mommy.` The blonde laughed again while Brad blushed heavily. The laughing stopped with a sudden painful yelp. He had been kicked by a foot under the table. He really should be careful from now on, it seemed that the bruises on his legs would still increase.

`And here I was thinking Joseph had learned his lesson...` Barry commented sharply as he sat down at the table.

`Barry...How can you even use the words LEARNING and JOSEPH in one sentence without laughing out loud?` Valentine took place as well.

`Everyone is so mean~...` The blond put his arms on the desk and leaned his head onto them, hiding his smiling face..

`Don´t even think that anyone will give you pity.` The oldest at the table said while taking a bite of his food.

* * *

The five persons were located in the office again, still waiting for their captain and the gunsman to show up. Sam was still grumpy, sitting next to Bradb. Joseph tilted with his chair, almost tipping over some times. Barry and Jill talked about some private things, plans for holidays and stuff like that.

`Ah...You know, Brad?` The blond began and was instantly watched carefully by a pair of critical blue eyes. `There are rumors spreading that you got a secret child that no one knew about.`

`But...You did tell them that´s not true...Right?` The brunette male just looked unpleased at the man other. He already knew the answer.

`Nope...It´s more fun to see what´s going to develope out of that.` He laughed. `You wouldn´t believe what they are all talking about... It´s hilarious.`

The office door banged into the wall loudly and Kathy entered with an amused look on her face.

`Do you know the newest news already?` The atmosphere around her made even the sun seem dark, dirty and gloomy.

`What do you mean? Are you talking about those...Rumors?` Why was he already expecting something embarassing? Oh, maybe because this always happens to him? He was a magnet for awkward situations.

`Okay what do you want to hear first? Version 1 or version 2?` Her smile didn´t leave as she walked further into the room.

`The first one.` The pilot prepared for the worst. Only god knows what had been going on in the crazy minds of the people who talked about him and spread rumors.

`Okay...We had an affair some time ago, when I was still together with Ben. But we broke up before anything got out. The child was born without you knowing and he grew up by foster parents. Sometime I couldn´t take the pain anymore and told you.` She mimicked fake tears and sniffed. `You were angry with me but then...your big heart took over and you wanted to see your son. The foster parents had passed away one and a half year ago, so you took Sam to your place.` Kathy moved a little more near Brad, still smiling. `And, just to let you know, right know we plan to marry and begin a new life.`

`Congratulations!` Jill said gleefully and laughed. Barry chuckled a little as well and Joseph, well, he almost fell of his chair from roaring with laughter. The male brownhaired was a little perplex. This people working in RPD had to be crazy, all together, he couldn´t explain it any other way. Whoever thought of that one, the person should start writing a bad soap opera.

`Uhm...I guess that´s...nice to hear...But...I´m just wondering...Do I even want to hear the second version?` She leaned over his desk gazing at him with big eyes.

`I´m just going to tell you...Well basically I´m still the mother, but...Well...` The darkhaired woman stopped for a moment to think how to tell him this in the best way. `You have a gay lover and the two of you wanted to have a child. I was just the surrogate mother, but shortly after the birth his visé ran out and he was kicked out of the land. He took the boy with him. Long speak short meaning. He is back and you will be together again, all three of you.`

The laughing in the room got louder again. Brad just sat there. What the fuck was wrong with the people in this station?! His gay lover? Where did that even come from?! Sam didn´t seem to understand it either. He was silently gazing at the woman.

`What are you laughing about?` Chris entered with Wesker right behind him. The brunette was slightly winching with every step. He must have had a really rough PATROL.

`About Brad´s gay lover and his secret child.` Jill was still chuckling.

`You have a lover?!` The brunette almost screamed. There was silence for a moment.

`Should I be concerned, Christopher? You just think about the lover-part and not the secret child? And obviously this is just a joke.` Wesker had pulled the dark sunglasses down for a moment to look deep into his lover´s eyes.

`Ah...It´s like that.` The gunsman said blushing from the intense eye contact.

`What are our orders?` The bearded man wanted to know, while Kathy left again with a friendly nod towards the new comers.

`First of all. We have to talk about the found body. Joseph could you may close the door? These are matters that shouldn´t be shared with others.`

`Of course.` He just did as he was told and sat down again. The people in the room watched the captain curiously.

`He was murdered, am I right?`

`Yes...But the motives are unclear.`

`Well I have a guess at that already. He had been assigned for concealed investigation. The small crimes he comitted should have been cleared out with that. He investigated against a drug dealing gang...` The information settled slowly.

`They found out about his intentions and get rid of him?` The female combined.

`Most likely.`

`And because the body was burned, they hoped that there would be no evidence left.` The male Redfield spoke out his thoughts loudly.

`It was pure coincidence that it was even discovered. The corpse was laying on top with almost nothing crushing or covering it. Either way it would have been thrown away with the other burned trash by the building company which is suppossed to build it up again.` Valentine added.

`What are we suppossed to do now? In which direction should we investigate?`

`It´s difficult to say. Matt Nelson had more than one target and he hadn´t made contact over a long period, because that could have endangered his mission.` The powerful blond intertwined his hands again. `So to say, we don´t know a lot and the investigation of his whole last week has to be rerun.`

There the dead silence went again. Every Alpha Team member waited for their captain to continue and give orders.

`Vicker, Frost. You two go down to the pathology and get the medical report, then you bring it to Enrico and inform him about the twist.`

`Yes Sir.` Both men spoke at the same time.

`Is it okay to let you stay here?` The pilot bent down and whispered only for the small one to hear.

`Of course.` Sam said and smiled up at the other shyly. `I´m not a baby.`

The older just patted his head softly, before he went out of the door and down the hall, following the blond. The hallways in the Racoon City Police Derpartment all looked the same. The letterings on the doors changed with every room, but excluding that all the walls were plain white, on all floors. The only walls that held some colour were the bathroom tiles and the entrace hall, where the reception desk stood.

The ground was clean, like always, squeeking under the rubber sole of the shoes the two passing persons were wearing. Brad had began to walk in front of the other. He was in thoughts again, like most of the times when it was silent around him.

Why did Wesker send them both? One male would have been more than enough for this. It was really strange. The captain was normally someone who would save as much working force as possible and not ordering things that were unnecessary for the business. Maybe Chris has been the one recommented it? Did he want to hook them up? But...Brad didn´t like Joseph. He didn´t like him at all.

Who was he even trying to kid? He blushed everytime the other touched him or made a remark or just looked at him for some time longer than a few seconds. His whole world tossed and turned, but still, he would let it remain a secret crush. Something he could remember and laugh about when he was older, maybe while he was lying dying on his bed, alone. Laughing about his missed chances to be happy.

Was that what he wanted? It was for him to decided what was worse. Letting the feelings die again or possibly getting a broken heart and a lot of taunt for being gay. There still was the little glimpse of hope for his very own happy end. But if there was one thing he had learned in his life, it was the fact, that there was NO happy ends. They only exist in fairytales. Real life was cruel and fate only gave you good things to take them away again when you get used to them; just to see you break down over the loss.

`What are you spacing off for?` The blond seemed to check him for any emotion. `Missing you little appendage already?`

`No. He has to spend some time with others too.` The pilot answered thruthfully, smiling over his shoulder. How could Joseph even tell that he had been spacing out, when he was walking behind him?

`So...What is it? There is something on your mind, Chickenheart.` The question was met by silence. No words spoken. There really was no way the pilot would ever speak about that with the other male.

`I am fine, really.` The brunette had cleared his head off of all useless thoughts once again. Joseph had thougt that he could have a small talk with the shy man but somehow, that didn´t work too well. Maybe with another topic?

`What do you think about snowflakes?`

`Snowflakes?`

* * *

`Hey Brad.` Rebecca beamed at him. `Ugh...Joseph.` The tone changed into an annoyed one quickly. The female medic couldn´t stand that blond. He was cheeky, immature and in her opinion he was all hat and no cattle.

`Don´t be so cold towards me, baby-face.` The blond was mocking again, while the brunette just nodded kindly in greetings. The rookie just grunted uneasy. Vickers took a look around the room.

Edward evil eyed Forest, who probably pulled a trick on the older man again earlier that day. Richard was sitting on his black office chair, a pair of crutches leaned against the table. Enrico was tapping again, possibly another report like before, but that couldn´t be figured out from the distance. The long-haired man spotted the blond.

`Buddy!` They screamed happily in unison, the bigger one jumping up from his sitting position and running over to the other. Brad, who got a little scared by the running `giant`, got out of his way pretty fast. That action made Rebecca chuckle lightly.

`Slow down a little, will you Forest.` The petite woman lectured the huge man. It was a rather ridiculous sight. `You know it took him some time to get used to us and now you scare him...Isn´t that kinda...I don´t know...Stupid?`

`It is...But he is like that right? Stupid.` Edward agreed, but only because he heard `Forest` and `stupid` in one breath of the medics words.

`That doesn´t matter, right Chickenheart?` The blond latched onto the pilot again. `He´s used to being frightened.`

`How mean of you!` The female began to grump while the hugged one took a calming breath. `And not only mean, you are rude as well! And not even a little bit funny, you are an asshole!`

`What does it even matter to you?` Joseph said from high above, of course in a cheeky tune. `Are you his mommy? Or are you his girlfriend?`

`How dare you...` The small female blushed brightly, her voice cracked faintly with embaressment. She wasn´t in love, but still. Rebecca wasn´t good with _insults_ like that. In matters like that, she actually had the mentally ability of a 9 year old girl and that wasn´t too much. The flush became even darker while she tripped over the smart words she wanted to throw at the blond.

Only light stuttering could be heard and it made her even more shy. The more time passed the more her heart beat faster. Find some get back. Find something to say. Say something smart. Say anything at all!

`You are really touchy today, could that be possible?` The alpha-pilot demanded as he looked up at his teammate.

`Ah...But somehow I have to prove my point!` The immature man replied desperately, pulling the brown-haired even nearer to himself.

`Yes yes...Right.` Brad had a unbelieving voice, pitched as if he was talking to a child, that just claimed to have seen a monster under it´s bed. ´Of course you do...Just let go already.`

`What´s up with everyone today.` Joseph whined as he let go. `I´m not allowed to hug anyone at all.` He commented farther.

`But you can hug me!` The gunsman of Bravo-Team threw in while opening his arms widely.

`You don´t count...Idiot.` The one sulked openly, watching the floor with faked interest.

`May I ask why you came here?` Enrico asked with a raised eyebrown.

`Yes, of course.` Vickers walked over and handed the dark-haired man the file, that they had got from pathology some minutes ago. `We are suppossed to fill you in on the case with the burned body.` He explained the matter clearly.

`Sadly, I kinda thought of that one myself. His report was overdue for some while now. ` The Bravo-Team captain scrolled through the documents. The immature one was still pounting. It looked kinda cute, but Brad shook that thought off fast again. The other reminded him of the child waiting in the office. He wanted to go back. His heart told him that leaving the child behind for too long, wasn´t a good idea.

Sam was safe and secure, Brad was sure of that, but the small one had a somehow strange bond towards the brunette. Maybe he saw him as a hero or his savior...No that was not it. He had mistaking him for his mother. Maybe they looked alike? That would be an explenation for the clingy behaviour too. The man wouldn´t ask, atleast not now.

The brunette´s hand patted some soft bright hair automaticly. He was used to do that to calm the small one down as well.

`See, ´Becca, he still loves me!` Joseph announced loudly. He was smacked in the head by the hand which had been oh so gently just some seconds ago. He groaned loudly, while Rebecca stuck her tounge out towards him.

`See~...` The medic imitated the Frost, pulling the letters long. `That´s what you get for being a jerk.`

`Stop calling me a jerk! Actually I´m pretty smart.` He tried to explain. `You think so too, right Chickenheart?`

`Can I leave?` The captain nodded shortly. The brunette male turned around towards the door. `See you all again.` He smiled kindly and left.

`Don´t leave me behind!` Joseph cried out patheticly.

* * *

Sam hid behind one of the desks in the alpha-office. His back pressed against the wood. Beside him sat Jill, looking back at him and giving him a thumbs-up while smiling.

`We can do it.` She crumbled a piece of paper in her hand and rolled it softly over her palm. `It´s one against two.` Chris sat on the other side of the office, a large amount of paper beside him. The cold blond and Barry were watching in what seemed amusement and interest.

`It´s not fair!´ The gunsman complained while piling up more _ammo_ next to him.

`Against a woman and a child, one man should be enough...Don´t you think?` Barry commented and got some disapproving looks. `I don´t mean it like that...´ He tried and made a soothing gesture.

It was already to late, he was fired at by three missiles that hit him with a light tap.

`Ah no! I´m dieing.` He pretended in argony. `Ah no...Tell my kids I love them...` His wheezing got louder and he kneeded down. His hand clutched the vest above the place where his heart was located. `Tell my wife...Her cooking isn´t as bad as I always said...` He fell backwards and dramaticly rolled over the floor.

`No! Barry.` Joseph stormed into the room, leaning down beside Barry rushed. `Don´t go into the light!`

`Ah it feels so warm...` He smiled faintly.

`Barry...Don´t die!` The blonde acted along.

`Thank you for being such a....good teammate...and a total dickhead...` The eyes closed and he didn´t move.

`No...Barry...` He stopped, then looked around. `Now that he kicked the bucket...I think I saw a turkey sandwich right there.` The blond stood up and walked over to Barry´s desk. `Yep...Turkey.`

`Get away from my sandwich!!` The big man jumped up. `Bad Joseph! My turkey!` He said as he clutched the packed food to his chest.


	7. New mission and things to leave behind

**I´m sorry that there was no new chapter last week-end, but I was on class vacation, so there was no real time for writing. I´m truly sorry.  
But I wrote an extra long one to make it up to my readers :3**

**Hope you all enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : New mission and things to leave behind**

`We have to rerun the investigation. Just like I said earlier. Most likely one or two persons out of this team will be put into it.` The captain said matter of factly.

`Wouldn´t that be quite dangerous?` The female pondered loudly.

´We are all police officers and in addition to that S.T.A.R.S.-member, so we should be prepared for the worst, yes?` No further objections were made.

`Every following matter will be delayed to morning. Bravo Team will cover our patrol shift so I´ll see everyone tomorrow.`

All members dismissed towards the blond male who seemed to want to stay a little longer. Possibly there was some paperwork left to do. None of his concern if his captain wanted to do some overtime, Brad thought once again. So he said farewell himself and went out of the small office with Sam already clinging to him. The small one yawned widely even though he had sleeped some time in the afternoon.

They had been there longer than what was suppossed, but that was something every policeman or officer at all should guess. If Brad would ask to get all of his long hours payed, he would have a fee for half a year in the minimum.

He had only gone to the police, because he had felt the need to. There were people out there that needed to be rescued and cared for. There were poor souls screaming for help with no one hearing and if he could save just ONE he would be happy. One sad life getting a happy end would be enough to be worth fighting for it.

Seriously? He sounded like a freaking bad tight wearing superhero, even to himself.

The pilot nodded goodbye to the night shift at the reception and pushed open the glass doors with one hand, Sam was heavily hanging on the other. If he didn´t hurry than he would probably sleep there. It was dark outside, like all the days before in winter. The street lights were barely lighting up the streets. Snow still covered the sorroundings in a thick layer of white, but it seemed that there was no ice on the road. Always a plus, thought Brad.

The brunette looked up above, the sky was dark and only the brightest stars could be made out. The millions and millions that weren´t as bright just stayed unseen. Ever thought about how human live is a lot like nature?

He took another step, his boots crunching a little under the minimum of weight. He had gained some by the way. Just a little, not worth mentioning, but that was good. He had slept a lot more since Sam was with him, too. Less nightmares as well.

The man still didn´t know what to do with the child. Leave him alone at home, was no possibility, but taking him with him to the office would be a problem, too. The adult officers seemed to really adore the small one. The work stayed undone on the tables. As long as Wesker didn´t complain, he guessed it would be alright. The weight on his hand grew.

`Hey Sam?` The little one grumbled. `Stay awake a little longer okay? We are almost at the car.` The spoken to just mumbled a muffled reply and let go of Brad´s hand.

`You are a good boy.` The brunette smiled at him and ruffled the hair again. Sam giggled slightly from being praised. They turned a corner.

`You really look like father and son.` The tall blond was leaning on the metal railing and what seemed like waited for someone.

`What are you still doing here?` The pilot asked politely while Sam grabbed his arm again.

`I´m still waiting for Forest to pick me up, but I guess he left already.` Joseph grumbled and folded his arms. `We got out late after all.`

`How will you get home then?` The child´s weight grew again.

`I guess...Walking?` An eyebrown heaved slightly.

`Come on. I´ll get you home.` The pilot informed and picked up the sleepy child. The blond smiled in gratitude.

They still had some way to go. Brad hadn´t gotten a parking lot directly in front of the station. He felt how the child got lax and soft breathing hit his neck, making him shudder lightly from the cold. He leaned back while carrying Sam. Slowly they neared the car.

`I didn´t even know that you had a car.` The teammate remarked, gazing at the darkening area then at the thin brunette.

`There is a lot you don´t know, isn´t there?` The pilot smiled sadly and turned his glance towards the floor. He had probably thought that there was no one watching.

`Hey...Don´t look like that.` The smaller male just looked at the other confused. `Right now, you looked like you wanted to cry...`

`Ah?` Shortly peeping then turning away shyly again. `Sorry...`

`Why are you apologizing for something like that?` The blond man demanded.

`I-I don´t know.` The asked mumbled almost silently.

`Hey.` Joseph tried to get the other´s attention. `Hey look here.` He met the brown-eyed gaze. `Cheer up.` He smiled brightly. The brunette flushed a little, closed his eyes and chuckled.

`You know? You are really cute.` The brownhaired looked rather shocked at him.

`Could you may stop that?` The gaze wasn´t directed at Joseph.

`What do you mean?`

`Mocking me...Slowly I´m getting embaressed...`

`Well, that´s good.` Brad watched the other shortly. `You are even cuter while blushing.`

`You still have the walking-option.` The other informed coldly.

`Alright, alright...I´m stopping.` The immature man grumbled.

With a lot of afford, the brownhaired male got the keys out of his pocket, refusing to let the teammate do it. After putting in the redhead, he got in himself. The blond sat beside him on the pessanger seat, while Sam was spread on the backseat. Just a short time later it seemed like he was sleeping already.

The brunette started driving.

`What do you want to do with him? You can´t take him to work forever...` Joseph leaned back in the seat and strapped himself.

`I know...I´m still thinking about that.` He looked straight at the road. `I can´t let him stay at home either.`

`Why?`

`What if something happens?`

`He isn´t that small. He should be able to handle himself, right?`

`No...He is still a child. He isn´t in the best condition...I´d be guilty if I´m leaving him alone.` The brunette´s feautures changed with sadness again. No more speaking for a short period.

`I don´t mean to be mean, okay?´ The Frost commented carefully.

`I know...` Silence filled the small car once again. The whole situation was so damn complicated. It was nice that he had actually someone to discuss it with even if it didn´t really help him that much. Just knowing that there was someone thinking about the problem, too, made him feel less alone.

Joseph´s gaze was directly focused on Brad´s frowning face. The brown eyebrowns lightly knitted, while the corners of the mouth drove downwards. There was something strange pulling the blond man towards the brunette, he thought as he made himself a little more comfortable.

The earnest fassade the other build up, almost always, he wanted to break it down, just to see what was hiding behind it.

There was still an unknown side that wanted to be explored, he could feel it. Chickenheart always seemed so sad. He dazed out a lot. He was silent as well. The man was...cryptical in a way.

Joseph wanted to see him laugh over something he said or did, he wanted to hug him and make the male feel safe beside him and yet again...What exactly was it? When did it turn out like this? It seemed like his whole excistence was based on the will to hear just one innocent laugh.

`Here we are.` Vickers stopped the car slowly, strechting a little and pulling the other from his thoughts. He looked out of the window on his side, trying to avoid the blond as much as possible. The feelings inside him still stired from his earlier happenings.

`Hey...Chickenheart?` The voice sounded so near, it made Brad twitch slightly in suprise. He could feel how the seat, which he was sitting on, settled a little deeper, while something or rather someone was leaning on it.

`Y-yes?` The reply broken yet again, he didn´t dare to glance just once.

`Thank you...` The soft words were faintheartedly whispered into his ear, while a warm hand brushed against his leg lightly. A bright blush covered him again, even the tips of the brunette´s ears turning red. A soft shiver shot through Brad.

`My hands aren´t that cold, now are they?` Joseph mused as he opened the door and stepped out.

`No...W-warm...` The face was invisible but the ears gave him away.

`Sleep well.` The smirk the blond wore was almost hearable in the chilly air, circulating through the vehicle.

`Y-you too!` And he was gone into an apartment complex which was similar to that one Brad lived in himself.

The face still rather crimson, he began driving again. An exhausted sigh came from the child in his sleep and he rolled back and forth. One big hand reached back and caressed along the arm lightly.

`Sam...Time to wake up.` His focus was still in front, not turning his head from the street. `Sammy...Wake up. We are almost...` He hesitated for a moment. `...home.`

`...Really?` The voice was sleepy and cracky.

`Yeah.` Atleast for now, he wanted the boy to feel like he had a place he belonged, that he was cared for and loved.

They were happy, barely knowing each other, still feeling like a family. The two shared the bed that night, too. The boy cuddling up to Brad, while bubbling about his `Mommy` a few times, but with a faint smile instead of tears.

* * *

Some fresh toast and eggs were announced as breakfast the next morning. The redhead sat at the table, watching the man literally dancing around the kitchen, while humming a happy tune.

`Hey Brad?` The blue eyes focused on the structure on the surfice, studying how it reflected the light just brokenly.

`Yeah?` The tune turned off, but still standing with his back to the child, he put the bread into the toaster.

`Why are you always so...` He tried to find the right words. `...stern at work? You are way more fun like this.` A bright smile.

`Mh...Why I wonder...? Maybe I´m more comfortably here.` The brunette pondered. `Plus you have to look tough at work especially as a police officer.`

`But you don´t look tough.` The small one lectured. `You look like your tummy hurts.`

`That bad?` The pilot spun around. His respond was just a light nod. `But I do have to look dangerous, right? So what should I do about that.´ He put a finger to his chin in thought. `Who could I may ask for advice?`

`Here! Here, here, here!` Sam waved his hands in the air eagerly. `I can!`

`Okay...What advice do you have for me, oh little boywonder?` The blue-eyed boy giggled again.

`Well then I´m going to tell you what one clever person once told me.` He acted all smart. `The strongest weapon you can have is` Dramatical pause. `a smile.`

`A smile?` The brown-haired asked.

`Yes. You can beat people just by smiling. I never tried it, but it works, I´m sure.`

`Thank you for you cleverness in diffcult situations, oh genius.` The child laughed and leaned on the table again as Brad turned aroung. Sam hummed a little along and sighed in boredom soon after.

`You wanna help with breakfast?` The man asked while getting the egg carton out of the fridge.

`Yeah!` Sam clapped into his hands.

`Okay...Can you make the eggs?`

`Yes sir!` He saluted. The redhead fiddled with an egg, trying to crack it without getting shell into the food.

`You have to tap them lightly against the pan rim.` The pilot tapped it lightly and none of the calcium loosened. The minor hands were clumsyly grabbing the ingredient and actually he really got it like he was supposed to.

They ate happily and got into the rather small sized car, destination Racoon City Police Department.

* * *

The deepblue vehicle came to a stop on the parking space in front of the station. They had been luckier than the day before. The clean snow still covered the ground, only the roads and a small path to walk on towards the building had been cleared from it.

The weather forecast had announced that there would be no more snow that day, which always meant that driving would be less dangerous, especially in the evening or night.

As the pair walked towards the glazed doors, the boy skipped a few steps happily. Brad smiled to himself and but...He had a bad feeling. Deep down, hidden from the surfice, something told him to be careful. He didn´t think to much of it, actually he had grown up with that kind of feeling.

A unhearable voice that always reminded him to be careful, to be quiet if there was nothing he had to say and to not get to much attention. Attention almost always brought bad things.

The air was cold and small puffs appeared and disappeared with every breath. A weak wind blew. The metal of the handle was really cold to the touch and Sam, who had went ahead a little, put quite some efford into opening the heavy door. He entered himself and held it open for his companion.

`What a gentleman you have here, Brad.` Kathy´s voice sounded sweet.

`Morning Kathy.` The man greeted while Sam went to his side again.

`Still as shy as before, I see.` The woman smiled gently, while Vickers just nodded.

`Well...You can´t do anything about that, right?` The brunette commented.

`Yeah. I guess...But you know what? He reminds me a lot of you.` The pilot just gave her a slightly confused look. `Shy and quiet. Not talking if it´s not necessary. Always in the background watching. He is like a mini-you. Are you sure he isn´t your s--?`

`Yes, I am. Please don´t start spreading rumors, too.` The man pleaded.

`I´m just saying. It should be allowed to tease A LITTLE, right?` The dark-haired asked, still mocking.

`Yeah...That´s what everyone here seems to think...` He remarked with a sigh.

`Don´t get upset.` Kathy frowned. `Your little fellow will get in a bad mood, too...On top of that they are just talking, it´s not like they are asking you about it. They are only chatting behind your back.`

`Isn´t that even worse?` Brad asked as he took the cold small hand into his own.

`It depends on whether you like being asked the same question again and again or not...`

`You are here early today, too.` The pilot turned around and saw Chris and Wesker coming through the door together like the day before. He smiled content.

`Good morning you two.` The blond captain just raised a critical eyebrown. `I-I mean...Ehm...Sir...`

`Just ignore him, he doesn´t mind.` The gunsman grabbed the blond´s hand. `Right?` He looked up with his big blue eyes.

`Of course.` Brad had never before seen Wesker waver under anything. He hasn´t even hesitated at all, speaking out directly. Chris had influence on the man and apparently that worked the other way around, too.

`What did I lecture you about respect towards your superior?` The captain spoke in a half teasing half serious sound. His voice got lower and lower as he spun around and began to walk down the hall, Chris desperatly trying to keep the same speed.

`He comes and he goes...Still no real manners.` She remarked sharply as he shot the withdrawing men an annoyed look. The squeaking of shoes muting by the seconds.

`What do you expect of a guy sitting on other persons´ desks?` The redhead commented and giggled a little.

`Not only sitting...` Brad mumbled and blushed once again. Cleaning ladies do clean tables, too, right? `We should go now.`

* * *

Barry sat at his desk, flipping through the newspaper and sipping from his coffee ever so often.

`So what do you think...` Jill began while regarding her short clean fingernails with fake interest. `Who will be send on the undercover mission?`

`I don´t know...How should I? I just hope it´s not me...I´m getting to old for the action.` He answered politely. After shortly looking up, his eyes skipping the lines once again.

`You talk like an old man.` The brownhaired woman laughed wholeheartly. The papers rustled softly, while he turned to the sport page. `Is it even desided how many people will be put into the investigation team?`

`Like I said already...I don´t know...` Light annoyance carried through the room.

`Sorry...I´m getting a little excited, I guess.` The woman tried to sooth the other again, tapping with her fingers on the wooden surfice.

`Nevermind.` The bearded man grumpled lowly.

`Morning.` Joseph smiled broadly, stepping through the door. He turned around, took off his jacket and hung it by the wardrobe. The bandana present on his head already like other two greeted back.

`So? News on the investigation already?` The blond demanded, while turning around his office chair, sitting down and leaning on the backrest.

`I was just about to fill you all in.` The sunglasses wearing man made his entrance, accompanied by Redfield, Vickers and the child. The powerful streaks carried him towards his desk and he sat down.

Chris, Sam and Brad took off the jackets and scarfs. The blond began to talk slowly.

`All decisions are alreasy made. Vickers, you were recommented for the mission.` Who might have recommeted him? Why him out of a lot of more brave people?

`You are the most fitting member out of this division anyways. Because of your research skills, you weren´t on patrol as often as the rest of the S.T.A.R.S.-members, so your face isn´t very known in the crime scene.`

`I understand, sir.` His voice didn´t waver. `But could I may ask who exactly suggested me?`

`He is your future partner for the time being, a crimonologist, a newcomer...`

`Luis Sera?` Brad spoke softly with a questioning mimic.

`You already know him? That´s excellent. Your mission is going to begin tomorrow morning. He will pick you up at your apartment.`

´Understood.´

* * *

The chocolate-haired man had went out to get himself some coffee as always. How did even one person could think that sending him to a dangerous mission could possibly be a good idea? He had proven his cowardness more than just once and still...Maybe someone wanted to see him dead? Nah, no way.

The male turned the corner, coming face to face with the coffee machine. He put a dollar in it and- nothing happened. He pushed the throw-off button to get his money back, but all he got was an angry beep. The pilot hit the machine on the side with his flat hand. Nothing. He groaned and kicked. Another angry beep. Just great.

`Want some cocoa cutie? I got some cute cups in the employee room.` The kind Kathy was waving towards him.

`Better than nothing I guess.` Brad agreed and followed the woman to the end of the corridor and watched her walking behind the reception and through a door.

`Wait here for a moment. I´m right back.` The man leaned on the counter, looking at the pointless works of art, printed on cheap paper, hanging by the wall. Wild lines and dots with no real meaning. Chaos. Giving off a fidgety feeling. Was that supposed to look like that? Was that the feeling the artist aimed for?

He put his head between his hands, humming again still regarding the bright colours. Suddenly he was hugged from behind. A startled squeak escaped him.

`Ah...Here you are, mi amor~..I missed you.` Some `Aw`s were heard from father down the corridor. A few women seemed to rather enjoy what was happening. Damned women with their crazy fantasies.

`Don´t you think it´s bad enough as it is?` Brad grumbled, slowly recovering from the shock. His front was pressed against the cold marvel counter, making him shudder slightly.

`And here I thought it was just a rumour...True after all, eh? No denying anymore, Brad.` Kathy sounded bored with mock surprise from the reception desk, putting two cups down.

`Stop...Both of you.` He blushed heavyly. He hated being touched and he only made exclusions for a small number of people. Luis didn´t belong to them and even if he did, he would only be allowed to touch him private and not in public places. Brad was someone who hated to draw attention.

`I wanna hug Brad, too!` Joseph remarked, all of a sudden standing beside them.

`Nope...My amor.` The darkhaired spaniard answered possessionly, while leaning down and breathing into a flushed ear.

`Ah...The gay lover, am I right?` The team-mate demanded smiling, but still friendly.

`Yes...Kinda.`

`The people are starring. Let me go already!`

`Lovers´ quarell.` Kathy mumbled, while looking over the situation. `You are quite popular with the men around this station, could that be possible Brad?`

`No...Why are you even here, Joseph?...Stop doing that, Luis!` Big hands began to wander under a white RPD shirt.

`Stop that at once.` Joseph spoke seriously. His stance powerful. His chest slightly puffed out, his expression stoic.

`What´s your name?` Luis asked, taking his hands away, but still leaning on the smaller one, leaving no real way to escape.

`Joseph Frost. Member of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha-Team. The only one who is allowed to tease Chickenheart like that.`

`Chickenheart? Isn´t that a quite shameful name? Who gave you the right to dispose of him?` The criminologist lazily snuggled into the delicate shoulder. He almost looked feline.

`That was me...` The blond was getting annoyed and cheeky, pointing his thumb towards him to prove his point.

`I said...STOP IT!` The pilot was disgruntled. Angryly shoving the darkhaired away from himself. His eyes held a cold glare. `Both of you.` All his politeness gone. `Search some other person to toy with. No one is deciding over me. ` He grabbed the two cups and stormed off hastily.

`Now you did it...` Kathy sighed loudly. `Men are such idiots.`

His steps were heavy. Tears of anger and embarressment filled his eyes, but he didn´t let go. He really needed more bullying now. If Kathy said something he didn´t mind, because she know which borders were allowed to cross and which not. The other two had went to far, talked about him like he was a thing or a toy, not able to speak for himself.

One cup per hand, he held the heating cups and went a little slower, thinking that he had put enough distance between him and the fighting cat and dog. Well that was a really fitting comparison.

He got to the door and took a short calming breath. He looked inside. Sam was lying on the floor, whisteling the tune that Brad had hummed earlier that day. The rest of the room was empty.

Sam and Brad sat together at the older man´s table, slurping some cocoa.

`D-Did I do something wrong?` The redhead asked and looked up with big blue eyes.

`N-no. Why do you ask?` The facial expression softened again.

`You seem angry...And I just wondered if it could be my fault...`

`No, not at all. Don´t worry.`

`So what´s up? It was Joseph again, right?`

`Why do you know what´s up with me?`

`Because I can see it on your face.`

`That easy, huh?` The brunette mumbled and went into thoughts. Is it that easy to see through a person? Just by looking someone in the face. But if he remembered correctly, then his mother had said something like that, too.

_**`Today I´m going to teach you an important lesson.` His mommy stated, while brushing her long hair.**_

_**`What is it mommy?` The boy sat on the bed and looked at his mother through the mirrow.**_

_**`Eyes are the mirrows of the soul.` `And...What does that mean?` The small one asked curiously, not understanding.**_

_**`That means that you can tell how a person feels by watching them. If the eyes are darkened, they are sad or angry. If the eyes are glistering that they are about to cry. And if the eyes are shining they are happy, really really happy.`**_

_**`Mommy...Does that mean you are sad?`**_

`It actually was the dumbass again.` Sam said matter of factly.

`Partly yes, partly no. Luis was in as well.` Brad sighed. `They overdid it and I ran away moping.`

`Oh...I see.´ the child said, taking another mouthful of cocoa. ´Maybe he has a crush on you...´

Brad almost chocked on his drink. `Who?`

`Joseph of course. You know what they say about: Lovers always tease each other.` The redhead showed his adult side once again, speaking calmly and collected, making Brad wonder, if the boy really was just 7 years old.

`That´s not true. I think he just loves to make me bashful...He is a pretty jolly person.` The pilot tried to get of the subject, he really did.

`Jolly? I would say he is an annoying dumbass.` He said coldly, sitting up straight. `You like him don´t you?` The man flushed in all shades of red.

`N-no!` He answered a little to quickly. `I don´t!`

`You are bad at lying.` The child remarked and took another sip. `It wouldn´t border me if you did. I think it´s as disgusting as being with a girl, but you are older than me, so I guess it´s alright for you.`

`N-nice to know.` Brad whipped some cocoa out of the edge of his mouth. This kid was going to get him insane.

`By the way, Sam?´ The brunette put the empty pink cup on the clean table. Clean ladies actually cleaned tables. Good thing.

`Yes?`

`Do you think you could stay home for a day alone?`

`I-I guess I can.` The child said a bit unsure. `Why?`

`I can´t take you to the mission with me...It´s to dangerous and I don´t know anyone who could take care of you over the day.` The man looked unhappy with himself. He knew it was not alright to, but what other option did he actually had left? None.

`That´s okay with me.` Sam tried to give his shiniest smile, he tried to cheer his secret savior up again. He seemed to worry a lot about him. That was so strange, they hadn´t known each other for a long time.

`You really are a cute boy...` The pilot ruffled the reddish hair, softly patting it down, while the boy chuckled cutely.

* * *

`Good luck on the mission.` The other members wished as the time for goodbyes came around again. The brunette had avoided Luis and Joseph for the day, figuring that that would be the best way to avoid anymore completly idiotic situations.

`Don´t get yourself killed.` Barry had such a deep voice. He hit Brad on the back lightly for his category, but even that almost threw the smaller out of his balance.

`I don´t plan to.` He replied with a half brave smile.

`Take care, Brad.` Jill hugged him carefully.

`I will.` Chris came to his side, catching him in an awkward shoulder lock.

`Everything will go fine. Don´t get scared by their stupid worries.`

`Who is stupid here?` The woman said and looked at the Redfield disapprovingly. The spoken to just grumpled a quick apology, while Vickers just smiled. He would miss the office chaos, he could tell. His captain went past him, nodding. He nodded back. As Joseph headed for him, he grabbed Sam´s hand and waved his hand slightly.

`You will hear from me.` The words fell from his lips so easily, sounding convincing even to his own afraid heart and he was gone. His thoughts were filled with possible bad endings. He could die like Neil, he knew that.

`H-hey! Wait for me!` Joseph screamed after him. He fastened his pace, almost dragging the child by his hand with him. `Don´t act like you didn´t hear me!` The blond sounded slightly angry, slightly sad.

`Please...Listen to him.` Sam said, trying to slow the man down.

`I don´t want to.` He could hear the hurried steps behind him. He could have sweared that he could even hear the hurried breath and heartbeat, he must been mistaking. His own heart was hurting slightly. His eyes watering a little. The glass doors came nearer and nearer and he went through them, still not turning his head. `I-I don´t want to.` He repeated like a mantra.

The brunette wanted to, but he felt broken in the small pride he possessed. They talked about him like he had no own mind, they had handled him like a thing. Everyone handled him as if he was not alive, worthless. The word rang through his mind, creating waves of emotions, sadness, helplessness. Worthless. I couldn´t help her.

His feet dragged through high mountains of snow, almost tripping. A large hand grabbed his shoulder, stopping him completely and holding him in place. Another went into his pocket, grabbing the car key, then handing it to the child.

`Could you may advance to the car? I want to speak with Chickenheart in privat.` The redhead just nodded shortly and went away. They didn´t speak, the hand still clutching the smaller one´s shoulder lightly.

`What do you want?` Brad sounded as cold as he could muster.

`What´s your problem!?` The blond demanded angryly, trying to turn around the other Alpha-Team-member forcefully.

`Why problem? My problem is that you´re a jerk towards me, every single time I see you.` He stayed calm, spoke earnest. ´I´ve had enough of your childish teasing behaviour, Frost.´

`Wha-?` Joseph seemed speechless. `What exactly do you mean?`

`I´m the only one you don´t stop bugging...You tease and kid me whenever you have a chance to. Slowly I´m getting fed with it. I just want you to stay away from me.` His chest cluntched so badly. His insides tearing. His eyes watering more and more, stingin from the pressure and cold. `I want you to leave me alone.`

_**`Don´t...Don´t leave me alone!`**_

`...Alone?` The blond asked as if not quite understanding. `Well, I don´t want to.` His immature side showed off again.

`Too bad...You´ll have to...` He didn´t want to be left alone, but this endless shame didn´t do it´s best as well. He would rather be alone, like he already felt, than being everyone´s laughing matter. `´Cause I can´t take it much longer.`

`What? Breaking already?` The blond teased again, staring a new attempt to turn the other around.

`Yes.` The reply was broken. He was joking right? He couldn´t be serious...right?

`C-Chickenheart?` The bigger walked around and tried to get a look at the other´s expression. It was dark, a single lamp shining almost right above them, making it almost look like a scene in a theater. All spotlights on the two men.

`Just stop already...` He whimpered. `I-I want to hate you already...So just leave me alone!` His naked hands clunched at his side painfully hard. `I-I want to forget...`

`What is it you want to forget about?` The blond asked softly, touching Brad´s cheek with one hand, wanting to pull him up. `What is it, that hurts you so much.`

`Everything about you...` The pilot whispered weakly, shivering from the overpowering sadness.

In that moment Joseph seemed to understand. He seemed to get it. `You mean...?`

`Just let me go...` His struggled were fragile, without any success. The sides of his reddened face were grabbed by to warm hands and he met the green-eyed gaze. One tear rolled down quickly, dripping to the freezing cold ground. `I can´t anymore...`

`Sh...It´s okay.` Joseph leaned down a little kissing under one teary eye. `You don´t have to worry anymore.` He pulled the other into an embrace. Brad tried to resist, but how exactly do you resist something you waited for some time? It´s just not possible, so he settled into the warmth.

The light shining down on them, making the ambiance seem movie-like. They noticed how their bodies seemed to fit perfectly into one another, how the pilot had just the right high for the blond to lean his head on the smaller one´s.

Was it even okay to do this? His tears stopped and his hand wound their way into the other´s shirt, grabbing on for comfort. His breath slightly calming down. The hands wandering soothing over his back made him shiver in delight.

`Please...Don´t toy with me.` Even his voice trembled.

`Don´t worry. I am not.` His ear twitched lightly. He would always connect the words save and secure with Joseph. The other´s arms were wrapped around him tightly, but then they loosened a little.

`Hey...Can I try something?` Joseph demanded, regarding the other man with a soft expression.

`Y-yes...` The brunette replied slightly trembling under the other´s intense gaze. What could it be? The bigger man leaned down slightly, locking looks with the brunette coward, closing in on the pilot. Brad felt trapped, but he didn´t mind, if it was Joseph doing it. He still wasn´t confident that the other was joking or not, but he needed it.

Soft lips met, touching lightly, taking their sweet time. His hands gripped onto the jacket fabric a bit harder. The other pair moved a little. The choclate-haired hadn´t kissed a lot people in his life, but with the little experience he had, he could tell that Joseph was one hell of a good kisser. They broke apart, leaving the smaller weak in the knees.

`Does that mean...?` The brunette hid his flushing face in the other´s chest.

`It does...` He pulled the face up again. `So cute...` He breathed into the older man´s ear, making him squirm.

`I think I need to go n-now...` He pulled away a little breathless and shaky.

`Don´t get hurt, okay?` The blond whispered with another loose grip, dreamly Brad gazed up and nodded. `See you soon.` Joseph kissed the other one last time and walked away, leaving Brad behind shivering and shaking, flushed and confused.

It felt like a sudden awakening from a beautiful dream. He sighed happily and went over to the deepblue car, were a chuckling boy welcomed him back in reality.

* * *

**I hope that the whole `Love-Thing` isn´t moving TOO fast...Review?**

To be continued soon...


	8. First day

**Sorry that I kept you waiting for so long. Final exams, summer vacation, no urge to write whatsoever.**

**A little `I-am-sorry-so-you-get-short-non-explicit-yaoi-scene`in here^^  
Soon school starts again, but I hope that I will be able to write more now. **

**Hope you enjoy. owó**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 : First day

The acute bell echoed through the warm apartment, drowning the loud clattering, bred by several pans and pots, for a second.

`Coming!` Brad called from the lit kitchen, not really well heard by the door or more especially through the thick wood anyway. The man tried to put the paste-filled pan down fast, but was halted by his redheaded, short-timed roommate.

`I´ll answer it.` Sam sat up from the table, going over to the door, that was on the other end of the narrow hallway, opening it just a gap to see through. `Oh, Luis.` The darkhaired stood comfortably, his hands were stuffed into the pockets of his deep-blue and washed-out jeans.

`Hey there little amigo.` The foreigner face was lid up with a bright smile. The boy opened the door completely to let the tall man in. Shortly hesitating, Luis entered. It was cozy warm in there. More pleasant than the biting cold outside. The small one went back to his earlier location, the desk on which the food was supposed to be served in a few minutes.

They had eaten on the couch sometime, too, but today they had decided against. Just because pancakes with sirup were hard to eat when you have nothing to put the plate on and leaning over to the couch desk hurts the back after some time, making it go stiff and the rest of the day hell.

The black-haired leaned half of his weight against the wall next to the entrance door for support and took his darkbrown dress-shoes off. He put them down neatly, taking care so that they wouldn´t block the corridor.

The man followed the path Sam had gone. As he neared the only room, which´s door stood open, a somehow sweet smell hung in the air, making his empty stomache growl in unsatisfied hunger. He hadn´t eaten that morning, didn´t had the time to.

The former spaniard almost laughed out loud as he entered small but elegant kitchen.

`Good morning.` The pilot spun around, a wooden spoon in hand. There was some light brown dough on it, that treatened to drip down. Brad beamed at the other male. The pinkish apron, he was wearing, lightly lifting from the spinning. The bow on the back bouncing. Some flour tinted the front.

`Morning.` The newcomer returned a smile and winked. `Nice apron.` The brunette blushed a little.

`It was a present...` He mumbled and turned to the stove again. Actually it really had been a present, or rather secret Santa. Most likely a prank, but whatever. He could still remember the loud laughter from the teammates and the displeased and awkward face he must have made.

`What´s for breakfast? Smells good.` The man sat down on the chair opposite of Sam.

`Pancakes.` He flipped the food in the pan. `You want some, too?`

`Sure.`

`Coffee?`

`Yes, please.` Brad took the jug and filled tap water in it.

`Do you have things in mind to do today?` The dark-haired man turned his attention towards the child, only asking out of politeness. Some coffee powder was put into the filter.

`N-not really...` He pushed the on-button and a soft clicking sound announced the start of the appliance. `I may just watch TV...or something...`

The alpha-member felt a thin wave of sickening guild welling up. He still had to report the child found, too. It was against the law just keeping him, because it wasn´t an animal he was talking about. Maybe he was missing somewhere. He could may be a run-away.

He would phone the youth welfare office while he was on mission with Luis. The child really didn´t need to hear him talking about it.

The strong smell of fresh brewn coffee filled the air, overlapping with the sweetness of the pancakes. The brunette didn´t even notice, how his facial expression had hardened into a worried and troubled one.

His hand clutched around the handle of the soft blue cup, he was recently pulling out of the cupboard. He put it in front of the spaniard and got a second mug for himself. The coffee machine rattled a little, showing that it was done with it´s task.

He poured the liquid into the two vessels, first the guest´s then his own. `Thank you.` The cold hands belonging to Luis wrapped around the heat filled object, trying to get some warmth from it.

Brad went over to the stove and flipped the pancake gracefully. It seemed to be ready so he put it onto one of the plates and in front of the child. Sam tug hungryly into it, chewing eagerly.

`One week, huh?` The spaniard commented without really having a reason to, maybe just trying to start off a conversation and looked out of the window across from him. The new applied dough in the hot pan hissed angryly.

`Yeah...At least one week...Maybe even longer.` The bigger man hummed in agreement. `Luis?`

`Hm?` The dark-haired murmured, closing his eyes. It seemed that he hadn´t slept too much.

`Why did you recommend me as your partner?` Brad had thought of it already and he couldn´t find the answer on his own so he decided to ask the causer of the whole problem.

`Because I wanted to.` The foreigner answered rather bored, not searching eye contact with the other.

Sam took a sip of his orange juice as he glanced at the two males.

`Your reason?` The brunette asked further, flipping the food over. Luis didn´t reply as if in thought, gazing at the window. It was fogged up. The snow from some days ago still laid on the ground.

`Luis...` He was steadyly loosing his patience. The other sighed heavyly.

`Because you are like the only one I really know in the office...` He huffed in a tone that was rather dubiously.

`You don´t really know me either...` Serious, like most of the time, but it lacked the sad tone, he would normally used with that sort of statement.

`That´s mean.` He looked at the thin figure handling the pan.

`You are mean...For lying.` The redhead grumbled through a mouthful of pancakes with maple sirup. He glanced at the small one with half closed eyes. It wasn´t an angry gaze nor was it intimidating or suprised. It was one of acknowledgment of the plain rude interruption. Nothing more and nothing less.

Brad handed the bored looking male his food and made himself some.

`Tasty.`

After some time the brunette sat down as well. It didn´t make sense at all, but he couldn´t do more than demand an answer.

Empty plates clattered together and were put into the sink. Sam looked sad. He tried to not show it too much, but it was pretty obviously anyway.

`I´ll be back by evening.` Brad leaned down and hugged Sam softly. `Don´t worry.` The kid smiled up at the male. Only such a short time had passed and he already had no problems with touching the kid or speaking with him. Maybe because he looked so fragile, like he needed protection of any sort, even from a weak coward as himself.

`You shouldn´t worry yourself.` Two small feet followed the two big pairs into the barely litten hallway and he watched as shoes, coats and scarfs where put where they belonged.

`If you get hungry, just order a pizza or something. Money lies on the kitchen counter together with my number. Just phone if anything is wrong...´Untill then.` The light-brunette waved his hand and opened the door, taking his house-key and mobile phone with him. The door closed.

A hand seemed frozen in place, the lithe figure of a child standing in a almost dark hallway, only illuminated by a small amount of light flooding in through a open kitchen door, shadows long and scary. ` ´T-Till then...` Lonely. Again.

* * *

´Are we just going to sit around and wait for him to report?` The brunette woman sighed heavyly, while other´s digits created a slow tapping sound.

`Yeah. When is it going to get to you? I told you already about five times!`

`You did, but, Jill, it´s dangerous...` The tapping hesitated and continued soon after.

`We are police officers. This business is almost always dangerous.` Jill massaged her shoulder softly with her delicate hand, letting escape another sigh. ´And by the way...I am pretty sure that you just want in on the action, Chris.´

`That might be true, but...` Chris rolled his eyes and eyed the blond man sitting across from him. `Joseph could you stop annoying me...`

The spoken to let out a frustrated breath and folded his arms. Damnit, after he finally found something at ease even a little.

Slowly the streets of Racoon City began to fill. Inhabitants on their way to work or back home from an exhausting night shift.

* * *

`Mi amore...?` An annoyed growl sounded throughout the middle sized vehicle. `You know who we are after, right?`

`The murder of Matt Nelson?`

`Yeah, partly. We have to get informations on the drug dealing case he worked on.` He tapped his fingers against the leather sterring wheel lightly, waiting for the traffic light to change to green again.

`I was filled in as much as that from my captain already.` Silence wrapped around them and Brad finally had to voice out his worries. Luis was his partner on this mission so it should be alright to talk about it, right?

`But aren´t they suspicious?` Brad traced the dimples in the fabric of his belt. `I mean...Matt was found out and killed. They will highen security measures, won´t they?`

`Yeah. But someone has to stop the illegal business and if not the police, who would?` The car started moving again. `I´m sure that we can handle it, even though we have to split up.` Brad had already seen that one coming.

`How should we get into their circle anyways?` It didn´t seem to make sense to talk about it. He had already heard it dozen of times. When you are a police officer, you have to be prepared to get into dangerous or even life treatening situation, but was it wrong to still be afraid to die or to get hurt badly?

`Pretend you want to buy or deal with drugs.` Brad snorted, a sound unfamiliar to Luis.

`What? Like `Hey you! You look like you could be dealing with drugs! I want to do that too. Could you may help?` Doesn´t that sound a little implausible?` Did he really just said that out loud? That was rather rude and the brunette got a little nervous.

`Well, maybe a little more indiscreet.` Luis laughed.

The car came to a stop near the main market place of racoon city. Because it was still early, the market was rather empty, just a few sales booth with vegetable or fish were opened, while all shops around the area seemed rather unpopulated, at a small dinner/cafe a few people enjoyed their breakfast.

`Would you excuse me?` The former spaniard opened the door and went down the street, then around a corner. `I´ll contact you later on.`

The alpha-member took out his cellphone. The number of the youth welfare office was entered into it a few before, but he wasn´t able to press the `call-button`. It was time for that now.

While the little technical object discharged little beeping noises, the pilot exited as well. Steady steps. A dark alley that reminded him of the earlier finding place. A sweet voice probably belonging to a young female offices worker didn´t help to calm him at all.

Still, some things are meant to be done, even if it hurts.

* * *

Sam sat stretched out on the couch, another mindless cartoon playing on the TV. The couchtable was plastered with paper and crayons. A few `masterpieces` were already ready, another in progress.

The child eagerly scribbled hasty lines over it, changing colours ever so often. Siffling a happy tune, that he had coped from Brad earlier all the while.

The sun had fully risen some time ago. It had to be about 11 or maybe 12 o´clock. He wasn´t hungry untill know. The breakfast had been splendid.

* * *

The office room held a nice temperatures. From time to time a few snowflakes found their way down to earth.

Joseph skribbled small chickens onto a piece of paper, while Jill was filling out the newest report. Barry was at home, probably sitting on the couch or joking around with his daughters. Chris was tipping on his computer.

They all waited for Wesker, who had been called to the office of Chief Irons quiet a while ago. The gunman´s fingers tapped angryly, violently.

He hated this whole situation. Just sitting around and waiting for something to happen jst wasn´t his style. Somehow he was a little worried about the pilot. He was a member of S.T.A.R.S. and he had helped him with Wesker some days ago.

A dreamy sigh escaped him. Wesker. The name echoed in his restless mind and his fingers slowed. Albert Wesker was his captain and his lover. Even though he never said it out loud, Chris knew that the man cared for him. Even if he showed it in cruel and sadistic ways sometimes. It was just part of his personality.

His thoughts wandered to blond locks and tight uniforms. To eventful showerrooms and heated overtime.

_A shy glance at the older man and he felt breathless. Sweat beated the fair skin and glistered under the syntetic light. Waterdroplets dropping onto tiles in the background. The dark shades for once folded neatly on top of his dark blue office shirt. Chris gace went lower and lower. He stopped himself and turned his face away, embaressed of himself._

_He really couldn´t help himself. Ever since he had shared those intimate gestures with his captain, his eyes searched him whenever he entered a room. When the other looked at Chris, no matter of the situation, these intense blue eyes piercing him, leaving him dizzy. He yearned for him steadily._

_Wesker chuckled darkly. The brunette coulnd´t help turning even darker, farther away, not being able to push away the feeling that he had been caught in his little harmless peeking. His nervous hands grasped the edges of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Ignoring him could be an option. He tried to calm his paranoia._

_He lowered his head and fumbled with the button of his pants. Suddenly bigger ones covered his from behind, pulling his lower body flush against the body behind him. The younger male yelped loudly._

_`W-What the hell are you doing!` He whispered harshly. _

_`Anything borthering you, Christopher?` His captain breathed into his ear, making him bite his lower lip._

_`Hell yeah! Anyone could walk in here at any given time.` He began to squirm. `Let go.`_

_`If I were you, I would stop squirming.` Wesker growled sexily and licked behind the gunman´s earlope. `It makes you really...enchanting right know.`_

_His body stopped moving and he was priced with Wesker´s hands gliding under his own, into the loose fitting trousers. One went up again, grabbing Chris´s chin and forcing him back for a kiss, while the other massaged through thin trousers. The blond pressed the lithe body before him back into himself a little more and grounded._

_Chris moaned. His tounge sticking out, after his captain´s mouth had left his. On delicious slow hand wandered over his..._

´Chris?´The feminine voice sounded near and he suddenly spotted a `little problem` in his lower regions.

`Y-yeah?` His temperature rose a few more degrees.

`You okay? You seem a little feverish.` Feverish. Yeah that was a way to discribe his feeling for the blond. It seemed to fit perfectly.

`No, I´m alright.` He nodded shortly, showing that the small conversation found it´s end. His mind already occupied with fat man in thongs to get the throbbing to stop. He had to thank Wesker latter for this. He sure would.

* * *

The streets weren´t as filled with people as it had been in the early afternoon, dim lit from street laterns. The snow in the center of town already had a sick grey grease to it, nothing remind of the white magical glow it would hold in this light.

The warm voice still ringing through him. `...Arrange his departure by tomorrow morning... His parents have to be found... Maybe he is lying...Children that age have quite a fantasy...Ran away...Pretending...` Ripped pieces connecting to a gruesome claim.

This woman, she hadn´t seen the boy lying beside a mountain of trash. She hadn´t seen his tears as he clinged to Brad for dear life. She hadn´t seen how thin he was, how small and vulnerable he was. She hadn´t seen how he rolled from bad dreams. No, she didn´t.

But she was quick to jump to solutions. The pilot had hoped that he could hold off a little time though. It seemed so soon. For the hundreds time in those few days he asked himself why his life could be changed so easily, just by a mere happening.

He chewed on the lunch he had bought a few minutes ago, a quarter baguette with cheese, ham, tomatoes and some sort of sauce. It tasted decent.

Brad was sure that he would miss Sam as soon as the sun rose the next day. But it was for the best, he told himself.

* * *

The blond superior stormed back into the office. His anger openly showing which could only mean something bad. The brunette backed back a little into his soft seating. His captain pacing right in his direction. The younger whimpered lightly as Wesker grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragging him up. To say the least, Chris was scared shitless.

He was dragged behind. Joseph and Jill looking questioning at each other.

The captain wrenched his lover further, around a corner, pressing him into the wall hard. `Listen and listen good boy.` His voice was forced into calmness, but both knew that underneath a storm was ranting. `We have to stop this.`

The smaller blinked, stared at the other, blinked again and paled slightly, dim realisation spreading through a nervous and confused system. `W-what are you talking about?`

`You know what I mean. Our whole little...affair.`

`But...`

`No protest. This...` He gestured between them. `is over with.` Infinite. No reason given, no reason going to be given.

Chris was desperate, for reasons. Most of all for a sign that the other was joking, the slightest glint behind dark sunglasses, only a smile so small, that it was almost impossible to see. Nothing.

Why was he letting him fall? Why...did he something wrong? Anything? Did Wesker like someone else? Was Chris not got enough anymore?

In a last attempt to save himself from breaking he swung his arms around his captain´s neck and pulled him down, kissing him chastely. The man clung to his love but the man pushed him away.

`Believe me it´s for the best.`

* * *

`I think I am one of the happiest men on this planet...` Spanish accent slightly slurred over the half empty wine glass. `Encircled by all this beauties.` His arms wrapped around a longhaired blonde to his left and a ahort-haired brunette to his right. The women chuckled in an irritating high tune. Groggyly they put their hands onto his chest, propping up, giving him a kiss on the cheek each.

Clothing cheap. Parfume soaked. Heavy make-up put onto fair skin. Lowly playing music in the far back of the bar, bright lights flickering. Young people dancing clumsyly, drinking to much or making out passionately. One would suspect Luis Sera being somehow outside of the norm, getting attention, but he fit in quite well.

A woman dressed in a red silky asian dress that reached her ankles and had slits on the side that began just a little below her waist. She was really lithe, her breasts middle-sized, complementing her figure. Dark hair framing her face. Brownish black eyes that were softly glazed over stared at the spaniard as she neared him.

`Miss Aya Kazuku...Am I right?` The dark-haired male stood up, leaving two intoxicated females behind on the couch. He took her delicate hand, placing a kiss on top of it, after he had risen it a little.

`Depents on who wants to know.` Her face graced by an ice cold smile.

`Excuse my rudeness, my dear. Luis Sera.`

`So I heard that you wanted to buy something interesting?` Her appearance was asian, but her voice showed no trace of an accent.

`That might be true.` They left into the direction of the back rooms.

* * *

Brad still wandered the streets. A cheap coffee cup in hand, taking a sip ever so often. Where was he supposed to begin? How to start of at all? How was Sam? Had he eaten something? How was everything going in the office? Question after question wormed it´s way into his head. His hand played with the car key he had taken with him unconsciously.

He turned the corner, still minding his own business. He squeezed his eyes shut as his rear connected with the concrete- hard. The heat seeped through his clothes and a startled squeak escaped him. His hands touched his toplayer of clothing. It was burning hot and wet. His wounded fingers retreated again and he winced loudlessly.

`Ah shit! I am sorry!` His eyes opened and he found himself in front of a young man around the age of 20 maybe 22 years. He had darkbrown hair, short. The fringe was a little longer and styled up. He was dressed casually in a dark jeans with some holes and a light green jacket with fake-fur around the hood. The sleeves were pulled up almost to the elbows.

`I-I didn´t see you! I´m truly sorry.` The dark voice seemed serene.

`Nevermind.` Brad replied, still looking like he was in pain.

`Wait...Get up first.` He offerd a helping hand and pulled the brunette to his shaky feet again. `Sorry.`

`No need to.` The brunette began. `I wasn´t looking where I was going as well.` The alpha-member took off the dirtied jacket, crumpled it together and hugged it to his chest. His dark-brown, knitted pullover, holding dark stains as well.

`And I got your clothes dirty, too. I´m such a clumsy idiot.` The boy or rather man mumbled. `The coffee is a goner too! What is it with my bad luck...`

`I have more clothes than this. Don´t worry. I´m just going to wash them.` The smaller smiled up. The stranger was rather big.

He looked baffled for a minute. `Ah...eh...I guess I could at least treat you to a new cup!`

`It isn´t necessary, really...` All his objections being ignored as his arm was grabbed and they walked to a nearby cafe.


	9. Second day

**I´m really sorry that new chapters are always taking so long nowadays! Guys, I´m really! But school is killing me and this story is dragging a little. BUT it WILL be finished. It´s not going to be undone! I swear!**

**And this chapter is rather short -.- Please don´t hate me to much.**

**Hope you enjoy anyways**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 : Second day**

His stained jacket laid lazyly crumbled next to him on the wooden bench. He rested his elbows on his thigh a little above his knees. The park sorrounding the two figures was open, a few trees planted here and there, which leaves would spent shadow in the summer, but were stark and naked now. The gravel covered path was freed of snow, preventing ice to form. His hands tightened around the thin cardboard vessel, filled with hot dark liquid, trying to steal some warmth from it. Frequently steam came out of the small drinking opening, while the humans escaped small clouds as well.

`Just try it. It´s the best in this area, I swear.` The taller brownhaired gleemed brightly, his forefinger poking and playing with the opening. The bending of plastic making squeaky noises.

The pilot held the cup to his mouth, took a quick sip, hummed in agreement and began to tremble lightly.

`You cold?` A short nod as a reply. `Want my jacket?`

`No. I have to head home anyways...` The man already had it off half of the way. Brad took another deep sip from the coffee, trying to empty it as quickly as possible, without burning his tongue. He hated that numbening feeling following it.

`Really?` The corners of the other´s mouth pulled into a slightly tense line.

`Yeah...Why?` Brown eyes glanced secretly, while blewing out some heated air, almost in a frustrated manner.

`I´d like to talk to you more.` The younger man sulked and he reminded him of a certain blond. Brad would like to see him really soon, even though he wasn´t all convinced about that whole `for-mission-incident` just yet.

The brunnette let out a sigh and stood up, grabbing his jacket. `I really have to go.` Something held onto his sleeve and Brad turned around again.

`Atleast give me your number...okay?` Marc, how Brad had found out a little earlier, didn´t really hold him back, just asking for some attention.

`I am not certainly sure.` Brad didn´t really feel the need to get the other´s number, he barely knew him.

`Okay. In exchange for yours...You get mine and` He moved his hands swiftly. The action reminding the alpha-member of a salesman. `My address.`

`I think...That´s okay.` He was not in the mood to discuss, so he just agreed. They were just talking about a simple telephone number. Those things were thrown around these days, so there was no real harm to be expected.

They switched mobile phones and after some beeping, Brad bit himself goodbye.

* * *

`I´m home.` The man called loudly into the semi-darkness, closing the door behind him quietly, not sure if Sam was in bed or not. His hazy mind was to focused on what was about to take place, so he didn´t notice the inlogical aspect of his action. Brad took of his from melted snow soaked shoes, putting them on the doormat, to not dirty his own apartment.

The television was still running, sending flickering lights across the floor, so he went into the living room, the piece of stained clothing still in hand. Sam lay there, sleeping over a pile of paper. Crayons were strewn across and a used dish sat next to his head on the messy table. Normally he would scoll someone for this, but he just couldn´t bring himself to care.

The brunette turned of the TV and took the flatware into the kitchen. Instead of putting it in the dishwasher, he began to fill tepid water into the sink, without humming for once. He tried to take his mind of things as best as he could, but at the same time clung to a part of himself who wanted to prepare himself somehow.

He felt at uneasy, terribly horrible. How could he state something like that? To a child so scared, to a child that was already so very dear to himself, to a child he´d like to keep longer.

Suddenly he heared light pitter-patter like footsteps over clean parquet that glistered under the bright kitchen light. His hands held onto the porcelain, looking into the bubbled water thoughtfully. When had he added dishwashing liquid in there?

`Hey!` Little arms hugged his leg. `You are back!`

`Hey.` His back tensed noticeable.

`Did something bad happen?´ The small one sounded slightly worried, the heavy emotion so unlike from a child his age, but still so fitting.

`No.` He took a deep breath, in hope it would help him keep his calm. Instead it felt like he suffocated on it. `I have something to tell you though.`

The serious voice startled the kid. `What is it?`

`I know you already heard it a lot of times, when others talked about it with me...I called the Youth Welfare office today.` Arms tightened around his leg. `Someone will come by tomorrow morning to get you...` Brad didn´t look away from the sink, he had to act as if it was nothing. He had to assure the small one.

`I´m sorry for forgetting about my dish...So...Please. Please let me stay.` Sam barried his face in the other´s back. `Please don´t throw me away.`

His commonsense told him to turn around and hold onto the child, but he had to be strong for both of them, atleast for once in his life. `I don´t throw you away. It´s best like this. I can´t take care of you...I really can´t.`

`You are lying!` The high voice rising even more. `You are just like everyone else! You are just like them!` He ran off.

`I´m sorry.` The brunette mumbled inaudible under his breath, more to himself than anyone else. A door slammed in the background.

The water flooded with red. The dish had broken.

* * *

He slept on the couch that night. Alone. Never did the piece of furniture felt so hard and uncomfortable. He wanted to give Sam the private space he wanted and needed. Even if that meant waking up with an ache all over his body the next day. It was his last night here.

_**Troubled, hurried steps up the steep stairs.**__**´I don´t want to...Go away!` The boy sped up even more. Bare feet slipping on wooden stairs and tripping. Hitting his head on one of the steps, his vision was blurry. ´...Go away.` He felt so weak. Strong cold hands wrapped around his ankle. `No...` He kicked.**_

His lungs were burning as he screamed. So loud, so undying, muffled by a sofa cushion. His thin fingers tearing into soft material. `No. Please no...Not again.`

* * *

Sam wasn´t willing to eat breakfast. He just sat there. His young, cheerfull lines tight with anger, sadness and frustration. Brad couldn´t blame him for anything. He himself hadn´t touched the scrambled eggs or toast either.

The doorbell rang and as he opened a middleaged woman stood in the hallway. She looked strictly at the stage of the apartment, as if she meant to judge. She wore thick-rimmed glasses, bound-back hair and grey as the maincolour theme of here clothes. Everything was blurred from then.

She took the boy and Sam went with her, saddened and lonesome. He didn´t even look at Brad once. Not as he put on his shoes, not as he went out the door and not as he sat in the car, that slowly drove off.

The alpha-member had to remember himself dozen of times not to reach for Sam, not to call out, not to say something stupid that betrayed his real feeling. He watched with hard, almost dead eyes. This was how it was suppossed to be. This was right, even if it felt terribly wrong.

* * *

The brunette went over to Sam´s Dinner half an hour later. The wooden door wasn´t as heavy as the one in the office building. The name of the dinner left him a throbbing feeling, but he ignored it.

While walking through the doorway, a low jingle sounded from a bell hanging over the door. The brunette unfastened his jacket, it wasn´t the same as the day before, because he didn´t really do his laundry, and scarf and hung it by the entrance on a wardrobe.

Just then Brad took a look around. It was comfortably warm and it was furnitured homley: warm colours mostly orange and red combined with polished dark wood.

For sitting benches were lined up with round tables. It looked really lounge-like with the almost blackish wood combined with crimson-red cushions.

His brown eyes caught onto a well known face. He ducked his head a little, avoiding nosy looks from other customers. Sam´s dinner was famous around this area. The food was great, the coffee strong and the prices low.

`Ah amore...` The waiting man let out a big yawn. `Good morning.`

`Morning.` His regular steps were light against the shining, tiled floor, almost as if he floated a bit above it and took a seat.

`Tell me again...Why exactly am I here this early?` The dark-haired male leaned his head onto his broad hands.

`Because I asked you to...` The spaniard groaned, while crossing his slim legs.

`Just because you are so cute...` The man grubbled darkly and lowly.

´So...Any success?´ If he had heard it, he ignored it.

`You could actually say that...` He uncrossed his legs again and folded them the other way around.

`Really? You must be a really good researcher to be that fast...` The alpha-member sighed in defeat.

`I was just lucky.` One hand stroked around his roughly shaved beard. `But it took half of my night away. What about you?`

`I don´t know...I met someone, but...No...I actually don´t think that I´m headed the right way...I´ll stop by the office later and look what informations I can gather.` He took of the gloves and pulled his sleeves up to his fingertips, hiding the bandage covering his wrist.

`Anyways. Let´s just eat.` An old looking lady was on her way to them already, notepad and pencil in hand.

* * *

Some time later he arrived at the Racoon City Police Department, in civil of course. Jacket, pullover plus trousers laid in his washroom, waiting to be cleaned. Today he wore darkblue jeans, some which fitted well enough to not need a belt, his red cotton scarf, baby-blue white plaid sneakers, gloves, a grey-blackish pullover with v-neck, ending a bit above his thin wrist and a white really long sleeved dress-shirt, which ended at the top of his fingers.

His fringe pulled back behind his ear on one side, while the other half hung loosely close to his eye. He puffed every once in a while to get an annoying streak of chocolate out of his eye. The hair stopped underneath the cheekbone.

`Good morning Brad.` A cheerful voice from the counter carried through the entrance hall, just as the alpha-member had passed through the heavy glass door.

`Hello.` He greeted back to Kathy.

`So I heard that you have a serious mission with mister lover?` She cocked an eyebrown.

`Yeah, kinda.` The man answered sheepishly.

`And where is our little sunshine.` The mood darkened. `Oh...I see.`

`S-Sorry...I...Gotta go.` The brunette was ready to retreat.

`Head up, Brad.` She waved, secretly wishing him luck for the mission. He would miss him, if he was gone suddenly.

`It´ll be fine.` She knew that he was thankfull even if he didn´t voice it out loud.

Brad walked passed some distant co-workers, not really recognizing any. He felt so depressed. A heavy sigh escaped him and his shoulders slumped. But suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his middle and he was tugged into a deserted sidewalk, shielded from prying was pulled into the person standing behind him.

`Wha..?` His startled squeak was halted by a gentle, big hand that pressed against his mouth with enough force to shut him up.

`Sh...` A dark voice hushed into his ear, making him shiver violently and the unknown hand wandered over his eyes, leaving him blind. His breath caught and his heartbeat went crazy. Quickly he was turned around and forced into the wall, a pair of lips silencing him in a soft kiss. His vision was freed when the hand dissapeared and wondered to his lower back, pulling the brunette up.

Brad´s eyes fluttered open, when the other person separated. `J-joseph!` He gasped as a blush covered the pale cheeks, standing out clearly.

`Wait...You didn´t knew who I was and still kissed me? That´s worrying.` The blond commented as he leaned over chickenheart.

The smaller shot him a dirty look, which was defeated by the hard flush. `You are touchy, aren´t you?`

`Only with you baby.` The blond smiled mockingly. He hugged Brad again and his smile fell. Without a word his hand wandered underneath the other´s upper garment.

`W-what are you...doing?` A strong shiver ran down his spine from the light touching.

`You are getting thinner.` The man simply stated. `You need to eat more...I can already feel rips.`

The warm hand traced his ripcage, just to prove the point. A small moan escaped the brunette. He wasn´t used to such a gentle treatment.

`Mh...Looks like someone is enjoying the attention.` The smirk was audible.

`No...Your hand is just cold...Stop messing with me.` Brad lied quietly with a shaking voice and tried to pull away, but hands gripping on strong shoulders, searching for support.

`...And if I don´t want to?` The blond pondered.

`Please Joseph...Stop.` Vickers head sunk a little, shielding his eyes.

`Sorry...` Joseph pulled back, leaving the older male remaining flush against the wall. Pleading that he hadn´t gone to far. Silence. Brad looked up, noticing the miserable expression. The blond had the same look when he had scared Sam.

`Ah no...I´m sorry.` He took the blond´s hand, pressing it against his own cheek. `Whenever you want to touch me, it´s okay...But I am kind of out of it right now...Sam was taken this morning and I just...` He turned his gaze away.

`Wait! Taken? What do you mean taken? From whom?` The other hand found it´s way onto the other cheek, turning the head before him up.

`I finally called the youth welfare office yesterday...and...`

`It´s okay.` The embrace almost crushed him, but made him feel safe, warm inside, protected. Almost as if it shielded him from reality. Brad began to snivel. Why was he almost crying? He hadn´t cried even once, but it seemed like everything came back to him.

They stood there for a few minutes, unknowing that another blond had passed them and had stormed off angryly soon after.

* * *

`Morning.` He slurred slightly.

`It´s nice to see you alive.` Barry´s wary voice ringed sligthly. Nice how they already considered him dead. His mood was rather rotten to began with, so he held back all smart reponses. It was a joke and he knew it himself. He just needed something he could complain about himself, finding something he could occupy his mind with.

`Did you find something?` Jill sat at her desk as normally, some sort of sweet package opened and spilling it´s contents over her working space.

`No...I...Just came here to check something.` The brunette mumbled into his uppulled scarf. The man sat down at his desk, happy that it wasn´t given to someone else yet.

The computer chattered lowly. The display filled with colour and fast typing fingers tapped across the keyboard.

`Thought so...` Brad mumbled to himself. The name had rung a bell and now he knew why. Marc lived in the same apartment building that Neil once lived in. He pulled out his phone and wrote a short message: `Are you free today?` He kept the device in hand.

`What are you doing here, Brad?` Chris stood in the hallway and the smaller brunette almost fell off his chair. The gunman looked terrible with dark bags under his eyes and his hair flat.

`Hello...I-`

`He´s just searching for informations.` Jill chipped in brightly. `The same you should be doing all moring along.` She added.

`Sorry.` The reply was mumbled. `I´m a little out of it today.`

`You look horrible and you are totally depressed.` The woman of the team added and walked over to the slightly annoyed Redfield. `Why don´t you tell me what´s wrong with you? We are teammates after all. If-` The male just knew that she would go on forever if he didn´t stop her now.

`Because even if you ARE a teammate, you shouldn´t stick your noisy nose into my business. It´s my PRIVACY we are speaking of here. I hope you still understand that word, Jill.` The sharp voice cut through the room.

`Oh, excuse me, mister...` The `e` extending into unknown lengths, doing it´s deal to annoy Chris even further. `I won´t care again! Geez, someone has to get into his happy pants!` She went back to her desk, slamming her hand onto a sweet, ripping off the paper violently, then shoving it into her mouth. Loud cracking.

The bad mood seemed to transfer, Brad thought while coughing nervously.

`What do you need informations on? I will help you, so you will be done quicker...´ He made a small pause and added quickly. `If you want me to.`

`Sure.` The spoken to answered in a low voice, but it didn´t look like he was angry at him so he released a nervous breath, he didn´t even know he was holding in.

`You see...This case...` The Redfield began.

* * *

That had been rough, but it hadn´t taken as long with the pilot helping him out. Being engrossed in work eased the bad mood a little. Brad hadn´t asked stupid questions like a lot of other people had and he couldn´t word his thanks for that. All he wanted right now was to forget.

So he was on his way to the cafeteria, being dragged along with Joseph, Jill, Barry and Brad. He huffed. Distraction was good.

The lunch room seemed so empty. The woman behind the counter smiling brightly while serving out food, but not really lifting the dark cloud off of him. Vicker´s didn´t seem to do well either. He looked tired, sad, frustrated. He never really was a cheerfull person, but he was worse now. Must be in connection to Sam, he figured. None of his business.

Jill, Barry and Joseph chatted cheerfully, while the other two sat next to each other on the side opposite of the rest in silence, both not eating anything. Their eyes met for a moment, locking.

`You know` Eyes still fixed. `You look like shit.` Chris stated matter of factly.

`Ditto.` Both laughed. Even if it was only for a moment, it was good to forget.

`That was mean.` Valentine mixed in, AGAIN. `Brad looks tons better than you. Actually, I don´t think I ever saw him better.`

`Than you were not looking right.` Joseph mumbled and Brad blushed brightly.

`Dude, that was so gay.` The cheary woman giggled. Barry just sat there shaking his head, while chewing on his sandwich.

Something vibrated, long forgotten in his pocket. `Sure, for you always ;) Come over whenever you want` The marksman glaced over.

`Oh I see...An affair.` He smirked.

`No and...I gotta go now. Research starting. Bye.` With that he was up from the table and out the door.

* * *

The apartment was only a few blocks away from his own complex. He hadn´t even known that. He knocked on the thin wooden door three times.

`I wouldn´t have thought that you wanted to see me this badly.` The young man´s hair looked messy, like he had just woken up.

`Did I wake you up?` The alpha-team member fumbled with his cold hands slightly.

`Ehm...No? Why?` Brad gestured to his hair. `Oh...No. I just showered.` Marc smiled sheepishly. `Come on in. I don´t want you to freeze to death out here.` He opended the doorway completly, making plenty of room.

`Thanks.` The smaller entered the apartment, which looked a little untidy while further inspecting. He didn´t even care about that, just took the usually stuff he wouldn´t need in there.

`Want something to drink?` The brunette declined. `So what did you want?`

`Did you know Neil? He lived around here before.` The pilot was lend into the livingroom.

`Y-yeah? He was my neighbour after all.` The other male sounded slightly suspicious.

`Can you give me some information about what he was doing last? Neil was a really good friend of mine and I´d like to know what happend to him...`

`That would depend on what you are willing to pay.` A strong hand travelled down his arm, giving him the chill and making him shake slightly.

`W-wha...`

* * *

**TBC...**


End file.
